Just Friends?
by ArrayofColours
Summary: L/G.. Lizzie+Gordo have always been best friends but after a project with Gordo Lizzie's feelings begin to change..Gordo realizes that Lizzie may not be just his friend..Many things happen between them but will their friendship turn into more?PLEASE R&R!!
1. Telephone Calls, Kisses and Projects

CHAPTER 1  
  
"Miranda, Gordo what am I going to do? I'm the only one who doesn't have a date for the party coming up!" Lizzie screamed to her 2 best friends over the phone.  
  
"Not true," said Miranda "Gordo doesn't have a date either." She giggled.  
  
"Oh thanks Miranda. Rub it in why don't you?" He rolled his eyes.  
  
"That's what I'm here for. So Lizzie just ask somebody to go with you. And if you can't find anyone don't worry you still have 10 days until the party. Maybe someone will ask you."  
  
"Okay Miranda. Snap back into reality. This is me we're talking about. Clumsy, tongue-tied Lizzie McGuire." Gordo laughed.  
  
"She's got a point." He said to them.  
  
"Not helping Gordo!" Said Miranda and Lizzie at the same time. Gordo sighed. It was hard being best friends with two girls. But he liked it just the same.  
  
"Sorry." He mumbled.  
  
"Miranda you're so lucky going with Ryan! I mean I know you guys had that little fight thing a while back but you guys are so cute together. AND I STILL DON'T HAVE A DATE." Lizzie whined.  
  
"Thanks and you'll find one!" Said Miranda trying to reassure her best friend.  
  
"Lizzie listen. I'm sure you'll find a date for the party. Any guy would be lucky to be your date. And if you ask someone and they turn you down they're nuts 'cause you're a great girl Lizzie and you deserve the best. Now I gotta go guys. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
CLICK  
  
Miranda and Lizzie were silent.  
  
"Wow. I never knew Gordo could be so."  
  
"Sensitive." Finished Miranda. "I have to go too. I'm outtie Lizzie see ya latah." Said Miranda before hanging up.  
  
Lizzie hardly noticed. She couldn't get her mind off what Gordo said to her. It was the sweetest thing any guy had ever said to her. And it came from Gordo. Her best friend Gordo. The Gordo she's known all her life. Did he mean what he said? Or was he just trying to make her feel better? Either way she had to thank him because he had made her feel a lot better about not having a date for the party.  
  
*THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL*  
  
Lizzie was at her locker taking out her books. Miranda hadn't arrived yet. She was looking down the hall when she saw Gordo alone at his locker. She decided to go and thank him.  
  
"Hey Gordo!" Said Lizzie happily as she walked up to Gordo putting books in his locker.  
  
"Hey Lizzie. What's up?" He replied looking over at her.  
  
"Gordo I just wanted to thank you for what you said on the phone last night. It was really sweet and it made me feel a lot better." She smiled at him.  
  
"Hey what are friends for?" He smiled back.  
  
"Well thanks again it meant a lot." She said and before she could even think about what she was doing she leaned forward and kissed Gordo's cheek. She pulled back and saw he was surprised. Hey, she was surprised she did it herself.  
  
"What was that for?" He looked at her. She noticed he was blushing.  
  
"To say thanks. Can't a girl give her best friend a thank you kiss?"  
  
"Well yea it's just, we've never really done that before that's all."  
  
"Well maybe we should start then." She looked at her feet and back up at him. He gave her a warm smile.  
  
"Sure." He simply replied. They looked at each other for a moment then Lizzie broke the silence.  
  
"Oh look here comes Miranda." She said pointing down the hallway. Gordo followed the direction of her finger with his gaze and saw Miranda heading towards them. She waved.  
  
"Hey guys!" She said, as she got closer to them.  
  
"Hey Miranda." Said Lizzie.  
  
"Hey." Said Gordo. Miranda looked from Lizzie to Gordo. From Gordo to Lizzie. Something was up and she could sense it.  
  
"Okay what's going on here?" She asked putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Nothing Miranda. I was just thanking Gordo for what he said last night." Said Lizzie looking over at Gordo who was shutting his locker.  
  
"Oh. Well my mom said yes to movie night tonight."  
  
"Great! So my house at 7!" Said Lizzie.  
  
"Yep I'll be there." Said Miranda.  
  
"Me too. Wouldn't miss it." Said Gordo.  
  
"Ah the silent one has decided to speak up. Nice to have you back Gordo." Teased Miranda.  
  
"Back? I never left!" He joked. They giggled as the bell rang.  
  
"Well I'll see you guys at lunch." Said Miranda. Miranda didn't have the next period with Gordo and Lizzie who had English together. She was in vocal classes.  
  
Lizzie and Gordo headed to their English class laughing and talking as they usually did. They sat down together like they usually did. Lizzie always sat in front of Gordo. She turned her body around in the chair to face him and they began talking again. They were talking away when they realized the class was silent.  
  
"Are you two finished?" Asked Mr. Digg the substitute. Lizzie blushed furiously.  
  
"Um yea. Sorry Mr. Digg." She smiled at Gordo and turned herself around in her chair.  
  
"Quite alright. Now your English teacher will be out for 3 weeks and I am going to be your substitute." The whole class burst out in cheers. Everyone loved Mr. Digg. "Thank you, thank you. Nice to know I am liked. Now I have decided to do a unit on poetry for the next 3 weeks."  
  
"Awwwww." Everyone moaned.  
  
"Okay, okay. Settle down. It won't be that bad trust me. Would you rather be doing book reports?"  
  
"He's got a point." Said Lizzie.  
  
"Thank you Miss. McGuire. Now for my first question. What is one of the most common topics for poetry?" Gordo's hand immediately shot up like always. "Mr. Gordon enlighten us."  
  
"Love. The most common topic besides nature for poetry is love." Lizzie turned around and looked at Gordo. Gordo reads poetry? She shook it off.  
  
"Correct Mr. Gordon. Now that brings me to your first assignment. Before you go awwww hear me out. All I would like you to do for tomorrow is pick a partner and find a poem about love with that partner then present it tomorrow to the class in a creative way, the more creative the better. Then explain why you picked it. I'll give you time now to pick your partners and discuss how you are going to present. You have 10 minutes. Go."  
  
Lizzie turned around and looked at Gordo.  
  
"Partners?" She asked him. He nodded.  
  
"Course." He answered. Then Larry Tudgeman walked up to Gordo's desk.  
  
"Hey Gordon wanna be partners?" Gordo gave Lizzie a look that said 'huh?'  
  
"Sorry Larry. I'm going with Lizzie."  
  
"I should have known. You guys are attached at the hip. It's almost like you're dating." Said Larry before he walked off. Lizzie looked at Gordo.  
  
"What did he mean by that?"  
  
"Who knows? It's Larry."  
  
"True." Lizzie giggled. "So how are we gonna do this poem? More importantly which poem are we doing?"  
  
"Good question. We'll meet at the Digital Bean after school and do some research. That cool with you?"  
  
"Yep. Then you can come straight to my house and stay for dinner since we're having movie night." Lizzie suggested.  
  
"Sure. That would be great."  
  
*THAT AFTERNOON AT THE DIGITAL BEAN*  
  
Lizzie and Gordo met at the Digital Bean and began searching for the perfect poem. They came across a girl's website and found some of her poems on it and she had written a really good one called 'Please'. They decided to use it. They then discussed how they were going to present the poem and decided they would act it out as Gordo wrote half for Lizzie and Lizzie wrote the other half for Gordo. They were going to read it as if they were reading for the first time to each other. That night Gordo stayed for dinner and then Miranda came for movie night. They watched their movie then Miranda left and Gordo stayed so him and Lizzie could practice presenting their poem. When he finally went home Lizzie sat in her room reading the poem. They had chosen the perfect one.  
  
****A/N: Hey everyone!! This is my first L/G fic!! Hope you liked it more to come soon!! PLEASE REVIEW THANKS!!! ~alex 


	2. Poems and New Feelings

CHAPTER 2  
  
*THE NEXT DAY IN ENGLISH *  
  
"Okay everyone the moment of truth. Time to present your poems. Who's going first?" Asked Mr. Digg. Everyone went silent. No one was going to volunteer. Lizzie turned around and looked at Gordo. He knew what she was thinking. He nodded. Lizzie raised her hand.  
  
"Mr. Digg? We'll go first." She said.  
  
"Very brave. Thank you Miss. McGuire, Mr. Gordon. Go ahead." He sat down at his desk and waited for them to begin. The whole class was watching. They walked to the front of the class and Gordo began.  
  
Gordo: This is a poem called Please. We found it on a girl's website. Her name is Sabrina Miniaci and she's in high school like us. We liked the poem so much we decided to use it. So, here goes.  
  
Gordo looked straight into Lizzie's eyes as he recited the poem. Gordo: I dream about you at night You are definitely out of sight You are my light Guiding me through my life  
  
We would be so perfect together 'Cause my love would guide you forever Just give me a chance And we'll be in romance At every single glance You put me in a trance  
  
You may not like me now But hopefully you will When you see who I am And the fact that I love you still So please I ask give me a chance To show you everything you want in romance  
  
Lizzie: I've had my heart broken too many times to tell Please don't do that to me as well I hope you are different I really do I hope unlike others you'll give me a chance to be with you  
  
I really hope you're different Lets get past the lies I hope you see past my looks And straight into my eyes For there you will see how I really feel And maybe my heart you'll want to steal  
  
I wish I may I wish I might Have this wish I wish tonight I wish that you I wish that me Could be together for a while at least.  
  
When they finished the whole class sat there in awe. Lizzie looked over at Gordo. He read the poem with such feeling. She felt as if he had really written it for her. She didn't know what was going on but her relationship with Gordo was changing. And when Gordo read that poem something in her head told her he wasn't just reading the poem. Something told her he meant what he was saying. She didn't know where this feeling was coming from but she felt it in her gut that something about Gordo was different.  
  
"Excellent job you two. A+ for both of you. Your presentation had a lot of feeling. Thank you for sharing it with us." The class applauded and Lizzie and Gordo sat down. *  
  
Gordo sat at his desk thinking while everyone else presented. He looked at Lizzie. All he could see was her golden hair since he was sitting behind her but he could tell something about their relationship was different. He felt in a way closer to Lizzie. When she kissed him that morning he felt weird at first then he was happy. He didn't know why he just was. So many thoughts were going through Gordo's head he didn't even realize that class was over.  
  
"Um Gordo?" Lizzie was standing beside him. He realized she was saying his name and snapped out of his daze.  
  
"Sorry what did you say?"  
  
"I said class ended 5 minutes ago. Ready for lunch or what?" She smiled at him.  
  
"Oh right yea sorry. Let's go. Ready?" He held out his arm.  
  
"Of course." She looped her arm through Gordo's and smiled as they headed for the cafeteria talking about their English class and their poem. When they arrived at the cafeteria they sat at their usual table and began to eat their lunch while talking about English. They didn't even notice when Miranda walked up.  
  
"Hey guys." Said Miranda sitting down. They didn't answer and continued talking. "Uh guys? I said hey!" She repeated.  
  
"Oh my gosh Gordo remember when Ethan read his poem? He made it up and every last word of all the sentences rhymed with hair! That was so funny." Lizzie giggled loudly.  
  
"I always knew Ethan was on the dumb list but he just made number 1 with that one!" Gordo smiled and they both laughed still not noticing Miranda sitting in front of them. They continued talking when Miranda sighed loudly.  
  
"Oh hey Miranda! When did you get here?" Lizzie asked her.  
  
"Like 10 minutes ago! I said hey and you didn't even notice. Seems like Gordo's more important than me now." Miranda frowned. Lizzie looked over at Gordo and he shrugged waiting to see what Lizzie's answer was.  
  
"Miranda! Don't say those things! You and Gordo are equally important to me and you know that! I'm sorry we ignored you we were just caught up in our conversation."  
  
"Yea Miranda we really didn't mean it." Gordo added.  
  
"Forgive us?" Lizzie asked hopefully.  
  
"I guess." Miranda sighed. "I have to go I have a dentist appointment and have to leave early. Call me tonight okay?"  
  
"Sure." Said Lizzie.  
  
"Like always." Finished Gordo. Miranda smiled.  
  
"K. I'm outtie." She waved and left in the other direction.  
  
"You don't think she's still mad do you Gordo?" Lizzie asked him. He shrugged.  
  
"I don't think so. But, we'll ask her tonight." He answered.  
  
"Good. It's a plan." She agreed. "Oh shoot! I have to go to guidance for something. See you in P.E.?" Asked Lizzie. Gordo nodded.  
  
"Yea." He answered. Lizzie smiled and headed off to the guidance office.  
  
As Gordo watched Lizzie walk away he couldn't help but think what Miranda had said might be true not for Lizzie but for him. Lizzie was becoming more important to him and he wasn't sure how to deal with that.  
  
****A/N: Hey ppl that's it for chapter 2!! More to come!!! Please review!! 


	3. Doctor Gordon to the Rescue!

CHAPTER 3  
  
That night Lizzie called Gordo first then decided to call Miranda with him. Ring.  
  
G-Gordo L-Lizzie M-Miranda  
  
G- hello? L- Hey Gordo! What's up? G- Nothing much. Just finishing some homework. L-Of course! G- Hey! I don't do homework all the time! L-Um. yea you pretty much do Gordo. G-Okay so maybe you're right. So are we calling Miranda?  
  
L-Yea hang on. I'll do the 3-way. Ring..  
  
M-Hello? L-Hey Randa. G-Hey Miranda. M-Oh hey Lizzie, hey Gordo. L-You're not still mad are you?  
  
M-I'm not sure. G-We really didn't mean it Miranda. L-Yea Gordo's right. We're sorry!  
  
G-Forgive us?  
  
M-Yea of course. For a while there I thought you guys liked each other. *laughs* *Lizzie giggles uneasily, Gordo is silent* M-Gordo? You there? L-Gordo? G-Um yea. I have to go um go feed my fish. Bye. *hangs up* M-Okay that was weird. L-Totally.  
  
Lizzie and Miranda talked for a while longer before hanging up and heading off to do their homework. *  
  
Gordo sat at home thinking about what Miranda said. Did he like Lizzie? He wasn't sure. They'd been friends for so long he didn't know what liking Lizzie would be like. He remembered when Lizzie was going out with that Ronnie guy. When he saw them kissing he was shocked. Not only shocked but in a way hurt and a little jealous. He hated the way Lizzie was always pining over Ethan Craft and how she never noticed that he was a guy too. He was just plain old Gordo. Always unnoticed and unimportant. He wished that Lizzie would notice him, not only as a person but also as a crush-worthy guy. Oh my God. He liked Lizzie. David Gordon liked Lizzie McGuire. He had finally admitted it to himself for the first time. Now the problem was, what was he going to do about it?  
  
*THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL *  
  
"Oh my God!! Tragedy you guys!" yelled Miranda running up to Lizzie and Gordo who were talking at his locker.  
  
"What's the matter?" asked Lizzie. "I have to leave for Mexico tomorrow and I wont be back till August!"  
  
"But its only May!"  
  
"I know!"  
  
"Did your parents say why?" Gordo asked her closing his locker.  
  
"No! I got no explanation whatsoever. And now I have to tell Ryan I can't go to the dance with him!"  
  
"Aw that sucks Miranda!" Lizzie groaned.  
  
"I know! I'm gonna miss you guys!"  
  
"It sure is going to be different without you." Stated Gordo looking down at his shoes.  
  
"That's for sure." Replied Lizzie looking at Gordo. Something was different with him. Something was wrong. She decided to talk to him later.  
  
"Anyways I better go you guys. I have to get all my stuff together and I'm leaving at lunch because I have to go home and pack. Call me when you guys get home okay? Please. This majorly sucks." "She pouted and walked off down the hallway her head hanging low.  
  
"It's going to be so different without Miranda for that long." Said Lizzie turning to face Gordo.  
  
"Don't worry McGuire. You still got me." He smiled at her and she smiled back.  
  
"Thanks Gordo. That's good to know." Then before she knew what was happening Gordo leaned in and gave her the sweetest hug she had ever received. They smiled at each other and headed over to English class.  
  
That day after school Gordo and Lizzie were walking home together when Lizzie decided to ask Gordo what was going on.  
  
"Gordo are you okay?"  
  
"Yea. Why?"  
  
"I don't know. You just seem different, upset about something maybe."  
  
"Worried McGuire?" He asked her with a grin.  
  
"Yea Gordo. I am."  
  
"I'm fine. Don't worry. Okay?"  
  
"Okay." Lizzie smiled and began to walk on the curb balancing herself. Gordo was talking to her and she was trying to balance and listen at the same time. One minute she was laughing and the next her foot was coming up from under her and she was on the ground clutching her ankle.  
  
"Lizzie! Are you alright?" Gordo knelt down beside her.  
  
"I don't know what happened," She responded, "I just fell out of nowhere. My ankle kind of hurts though."  
  
"Let me see." Gordo slowly removed Lizzie's shoe and began touching her ankle. "Does this hurt?" He asked her pushing a little on one spot of her foot.  
  
"Ouch! Yea."  
  
"It's probably just a sprain." Gordo began to softly massage Lizzie's ankle. She didn't know why but her heart began to race and she became light- headed. Then when Gordo looked up at her with those gorgeous green eyes she nearly melted. Gordo leaned down and planted a sweet and soft kiss on Lizzie's ankle.  
  
"There," He whispered, "all better." They locked eyes for a moment and Lizzie could hardly breathe.  
  
"Uh-um thanks Gordo." She tried to get up but stumbled when she discovered her ankle was weak.  
  
"Want some help?" He offered sweetly. She smiled.  
  
"Please." He held out his hand and she took it pulling herself up. Gordo then placed his arm around her waist for support and she placed her arm on his shoulders. She felt very.comfortable with his arm around her and for awhile she didn't want it to end.  
  
****A/N: Hey guys that's all for chapter 3! Hope you liked it!! More to come and more L/G stuff is gonna happen soon! And yes I did write that poem!!! :D PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Thanks! 


	4. Memories, Tickling and Hidden Feelings

CHAPTER 4  
  
Gordo helped Lizzie walk home and they decided to watch some tv then head over to visit Miranda before she left the next day.  
  
"Thanks for helping me Gordo. I appreciate it." Lizzie took out her key and unlocked the door. They both walked inside with Gordo holding Lizzie's arm to help her keep her balance.  
  
"Mom! Dad! Matt! Huh. Looks like no one's home. Oh well better for us." Gordo smiled.  
  
"You should get off that ankle Liz. Go sit down, I'll get you some ice." He walked over to the fridge and opened the freezer. He took a few ice cubes and placed them in a paper towel and walked back over to Lizzie who was sitting at the kitchen table.  
  
"Thanks Gordo. When did you get so smart about injuries huh?" She asked him.  
  
"Just instinct I guess." He gently placed the ice on her ankle and she winced at the coldness. "You okay?" He asked her looking up.  
  
"Yea. Its just cold that's all. So should we watch some tv?"  
  
"Sure. I'll help you to the couch." Gordo helped Lizzie get up and led her to the couch where they sat down together. Lizzie flipped on the tv and flipped through the channels. They found nothing interesting and came to the conclusion that they should just talk.  
  
"Gordo we've known each other a long time haven't we?" Lizzie and Gordo had turned on the couch to face each other and Lizzie was playing with her hair as usual.  
  
"Yea. Since we were babies." He answered with a smile.  
  
"We've had some good times huh?"  
  
"Great times." Gordo responded remembering this one time in 3rd grade that he always remembered.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"Gordo come on! You're so slow! The point is to not get caught!" Yelled Lizzie as she pulled Gordo through the playground. They were having a game of tag with a bunch of kids in their grade.  
  
"Sorry! I'm just not a very good runner!" He replied trying to keep up with his best friend.  
  
"That's okay. Now come on! Quick!" She pulled him across the pavement and he tripped on his pants and fell face flat on the ground.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Gordo are you okay?" Lizzie ran next to him. He nodded then realized something. Everyone was laughing at him.  
  
"Ha Ha! Stupid Gordo can't run!" Yelled Kate.  
  
"Yea probably because his pants are too long because he's short!" Added Claire. Lizzie stood up with a raging look on her face.  
  
"You guys shut up! Gordo is the best friend anyone could ever have so don't you dare make fun of him! I don't care if he's shorter than people! He's amazing and if you people can't see that then you're just dumb!" Lizzie then grabbed Gordo's hand helped him up and led him off the pavement.  
  
"Lizzie?"  
  
"Yea Gordo?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Anytime." They smiled and hugged and began to play their own game of tag.  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
"Hey remember that time in 3rd grade when you yelled at Kate for making fun of me when I fell?" Gordo asked her.  
  
"Oh yea! Ugh Kate was mean even back then!" She laughed and looked up at Gordo.  
  
"Yea. Thanks for defending me that day. It meant a lot even if we were only 8."Lizzie smiled.  
  
"No problem Gordo. You know I'll always defend you."  
  
"Thanks. Same goes for me." They smiled at each other and Gordo looked into Lizzie's eyes and found himself lost in their beauty. She had the prettiest brown eyes he had ever seen and when she looked at him he found it hard to concentrate.  
  
"Yea well you still run slow Gordo. You never did improve your running skills." Lizzie teased.  
  
"Oh yea? Fine you may be right about that but, there is a skill that has improved over the years." He smirked.  
  
"Oh yea what's that?" She asked.  
  
"My ability to tickle the crap out of you!" He lunged forward and began to tickle Lizzie.  
  
"Oh my gosh Gordo! Gordo stop! AAAHHH Gordo stop!" Lizzie cried in between laughs. He shook his head and continued to tickle her. She began to squirm to get away but it didn't work it only made her and Gordo tumble off the couch and onto the floor where Gordo landed right on top of her. Gordo looked down at Lizzie who was breathing heavy from laughing so hard. He was finding it hard to resist his urge to.. ah what the hell? He began to lean his head down to kiss her but when he saw Lizzie's confused expression he breathed deeply and pulled himself off instead.  
  
"I'm sorry Lizzie. Didn't mean to fall on you like that." He extended his hand so she could help herself get up. She took his hand pulled herself up and brushed off her pants.  
  
"It's fine Gordo."  
  
Little did she know that Gordo had wanted to kiss her more than anything in the world.  
  
****A/N: That's it for chapter 4 So what do you think?? You like it?? PLEASE REVIEW!!! More to come soon!! More L/G stuff comin in future chapters!! Thanks and REVIEW!!!( 


	5. Phone calls and Photo Albums

CHAPTER 5  
  
Did Gordo almost kiss me back there? Must have been my imagination. But it sure did seem as if he was going to. I wonder what it would be like to kiss Gordo. Whoa! Did I just think that? Weird.  
  
"Lizzie I should get going." Said Gordo walking towards the door.  
  
"Okay but weren't we going to go see Miranda?"  
  
"Oh yea. Could we call her instead? I'm kinda tired. We could 3-way her after."  
  
"Okay sure. Bye Gordo."  
  
"Bye Lizzie." Said Gordo as she watched him walk away.  
  
After Gordo left Lizzie watched some TV and relaxed a little. She was lying on the couch reading a magazine when her parents and Matt all came home at the same time.  
  
"Lizzie you home?" Called Mrs. McGuire.  
  
"Right here mom." Replied Lizzie lifting one of her hands over the top of the couch so her mom could see where she was.  
  
"Sorry we're late. Matt got in trouble at school again and we had a meeting with the principal. So did you have fun while we were out?" Lizzie thought back to when Gordo was over and blushed remembering their tickle fight and the events that followed.  
  
"Yea. Gordo came over and we watched tv and talked for a bit then he headed home."  
  
"Oh that's nice. Well I'm going to start dinner." Said her mother walking into the kitchen.  
  
"Okay. I'm going to call Miranda and say goodbye." Said Lizzie putting down her magazine and getting off the couch.  
  
"Oh she's leaving tomorrow. I spoke with Mrs. Sanchez. I know you're going to miss her Lizzie but she'll be back soon."  
  
"Thanks mom." Said Lizzie walking up the stairs and into her room where she picked up the phone and dialed Gordo's number so they could call Miranda together.  
  
Ring.  
  
L- Lizzie G- Gordo M- Miranda MG- Mrs. Gordon  
  
MG- Hello?  
  
L- Hi Mrs. Gordon its Lizzie.  
  
MG- Oh hello Lizzie. I'll get David for you.  
  
L- Thanks.  
  
G- Hello?  
  
L- Gordo? Its me.  
  
G- Oh hey Lizzie. What can I do for you?  
  
L- We were gonna call Miranda right?  
  
G- Yea. Let's call.  
  
Ring.  
  
M- Hola.  
  
L- Miranda!  
  
M- Lizzie!  
  
G- I'm here too.  
  
M- I thought you would be. What's going on?  
  
L- We thought we'd call to say bye since we cant tomorrow because we're in school.  
  
G- Yea and we're gonna miss you Miranda.  
  
M- I'm gonna miss you guys too. God, how am I going to survive without my two best friends until August?  
  
L- Well there's the phone.  
  
G- And email.  
  
L- Right and IM's.  
  
G- And letters. Although, I think those are a bit old fashioned for us teenagers. Yep, its electronics for me.  
  
M- I'll call you both as much as I can I promise. And you guys better email me everyday with updates on the going ons at school.  
  
L- Will do Miranda.  
  
G- Yea.  
  
M- Good.  
  
G- You know me and Lizzie were talking bout old times. A lot had changed since grade school. Don't you think?  
  
L- Definitely.  
  
M- Totally. We're so different now, mature, experienced. You name it we're it.  
  
L- Oh my gosh you guys Matt is coming in my room going through my things. Hang on a second okay?  
  
Lizzie put down the phone for a minute to give Matt a large wedgie and return to her conversation. Both Gordo and Miranda heard Matt's scream.  
  
L- Sorry you guys.  
  
G- Let me guess. wedgie?  
  
M- Yea judging by his scream it must have been bad.  
  
L- Oh it was. Let's just say he'll be walking funny for a week. *laughs*  
  
M- You guys I have to go finish packing. I'm gonna miss you guys so much!  
  
G- We'll miss you too Miranda.  
  
L- Yea and don't forget about us when you meet some sexy Mexican guys.  
  
M- Ooooh guys! Ha ha. Not likely you guys.  
  
L- Bye Miranda.  
  
G- Bye.  
  
M- Bye you guys. Luv ya both.  
  
*hangs up*  
  
G- Lizzie are you okay?  
  
L- Yea I'm fine.  
  
G- No you're not. I can hear you sniffling. Are you crying?  
  
L- No.  
  
G- Lizzie.  
  
L- Okay so maybe a little. It's just I'm going to miss her so much Gordo.  
  
G- Don't worry. She'll be back before you know it and until then I'm here for you. Okay?  
  
L- Okay Gordo. Thanks. I better go.  
  
G- Okay me too.  
  
L- Thanks again Gordo. For everything."  
  
G- Anytime Lizzie. Anytime.  
  
When Lizzie hung up the phone she fell onto her bed and cried for a little. When she had calmed down a little she picked up an old photo album of her, Gordo and Miranda and began to look through it. There were pictures of them at the amusement park, at the school dance, on picture day, and last but not least one of her and Gordo on that day of 3rd grade; the one they talked about. Gordo and Lizzie were standing next to each other on the playground. Gordo had his arm around Lizzie's shoulders and Lizzie had her arm around his shoulders. They were both smiling and Gordo's knee was scraped up from the fall while Lizzie was covered in dirt from running through it all day. Yep, that was the perfect day. And without a doubt in her mind, Lizzie knew she had the best friends a girl could want.  
  
****A/N: Did you guys like this chapter? I hope so! I thought the album part was a nice touch. Thanks for all the reviews I've been getting they're all incredible! I love having this much support and I appreciate it! I'm not sure what to write for the next chapter. If you have any ideas please include them in your review and I might just use them! I could use some help with an idea for the chapter so let me know! Hope you all enjoyed this and until next time thanks and PLEASE REVIEW!! Luv y'all mwa xoxo! 


	6. Remembering, Dead Poets and Notes

CHAPTER 6  
  
The next day Gordo arrived at school and went to his locker to get his books for his first class. As he was walking to his locker he passed Lizzie's, which wasn't far from him. Seeing her locker reminded him of her and what had happened the day before. Damn, he had wanted to kiss her so badly but that look on her face, it was so confused he wasn't sure if kissing her would have been the right thing to do. Thank God things weren't weird between them, she was fine on the phone. But he hoped his new feelings for Lizzie wouldn't get in the way of the great friendship they already had. The 3 amigos. Lizzie, Gordo and Miranda. Miranda. Wow, was she really gone? And until August. Things would definitely be different that's for sure. Well at least him and Lizzie would get some time alone together.  
  
"Hey Gordo." Gordo looked up to see Lizzie standing beside him.  
  
"Hey Liz. How are you doing?" He knew she was upset about Miranda being gone.  
  
"Is she really gone Gordo? Until August?" He could tell Lizzie was fighting back tears.  
  
"Yea she is. But the time will fly. You'll see. Trust me on this one okay?"  
  
"Okay. It's like that time you went to high school for a day. It was only a day but it seemed like forever and I missed you so much."  
  
"You missed me?" He questioned his voice just above a whisper. She looked at him and nodded. "I missed you too." He responded. They stood there quiet for a moment until the bell interrupted the silence.  
  
"Let's go to class." Said Gordo his books in his hand.  
  
"Yea. Let's." Lizzie smiled as they headed of to class together both happy they still had each other.  
  
*  
  
Lizzie sat in English bored, sad and confused. And when you put all three of those emotions together, let's just say it isn't pretty. Mr. Digg was droning on and on about some old poet who died and Lizzie just sat and thought about the previous day. A smile appeared across her face as she remembered the tickle fight and near-kiss experience. As soon as she pictured Gordo lying on top of her his head close to hers a blush took the place of the smile on her face. She was sitting there thinking when a note came from behind her and dropped on her desk. She opened the note and read. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Liz,  
  
Are you sure you're okay? You know you can tell me if you aren't, I mean I'm no Miranda but I can help. Seriously I can. Feel like going to the Digital Bean after school to hang out? It might take your mind off things. Please talk to me okay? I'm worried.  
  
Gordo ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~ Lizzie smiled. It was nice to know Gordo was worried and not just annoyed that she was upset. She began to write a note back to Gordo. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Gordo,  
  
I'm fine! Stop worrying! But seriously thanks for being there it helps a lot. I think I'm gonna make it through these months without Miranda. Plus, she said she'd call like every week and she better! About what you said about not being a Miranda: Gordo you don't have to be a Miranda so to speak, just be you that's all I need. Okay? Digital Bean sounds great after school, we haven't been in awhile! It's nice to know I can talk to you and thanks again for being there and everything.  
  
Lizzie  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lizzie put her hand over her shoulder and dropped the note on Gordo's desk behind her. She could hear the rustling of the paper as he opened it. He then tapped her shoulder and she turned around briefly to see him smile and nod at her. She smiled back turning to face the front of the class once more. Mr. Digg was still talking about that dead poet. Who cares about this guy? He's dead! We should be focusing on the future not the past! Please when will this end? The bell finally rang putting the class out of their misery. Thank you God. Lizzie grabbed her things and got out of her chair turning around to wait for Gordo. He was packing up his bag when he looked up.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked once again.  
  
"Yes Gordo! Let's go!" She grabbed his sleeve and pulled him out of the class. What she didn't notice was that he had a goofy grin on his face the entire time, just like he always did when he was with Lizzie.  
  
****A/N: So finally chapter 6 is done! I know it's short but I had no ideas! No one gave me ideas in their reviews! Come on people help me out here. Hope you all liked it more to come soon! PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME SOME IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!! Luv y'all! Mwa xoxo 


	7. Perfect

CHAPTER 7  
  
After school that day Gordo went over to Lizzie's house, which was a normal occurrence for them. They talked about everything but still avoided the topic of their almost kiss. Neither of them was going to say anything, both were pretending nothing had happened at all, though both couldn't get it out of their minds. They decided to sit on the curb for a bit before continuing to walk home.  
  
"Gordo, can I ask you something?" Asked Lizzie turning to face Gordo on the curb.  
  
"Ask away." He answered also turning to face her.  
  
"Why were you so worried about me?" She looked at him and her brown eyes sparkled. Gordo loved her eyes and like always when she looked at him he had trouble concentrating.  
  
"Why was I worried about you? What do you mean?" He asked her simply.  
  
"Well I don't know, it's just you kept asking if I was okay then you said you were worried."  
  
"Well, I know what it's like to lose a best friend and I was concerned for you." He looked at her and wondered if she knew what he meant by that.  
  
"When did you lose your best friend?" She looked as if she had no clue what he could've been talking about. He took a deep breath and decided to tell her something he had been keeping to himself.  
  
"When you were going out with that Ronnie guy."  
  
"Oh Gordo! I was still your best friend."  
  
"I know but you were always with him and when you weren't you were talking about him and I missed you. It felt like I had lost my best friend." He looked down at his knees and played with a pebble on the ground.  
  
"Gordo, I had no idea you felt like that. Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I didn't want to ruin anything for you." His voice was above a whisper and Lizzie had to lean a bit closer to him to hear what he was saying.  
  
"You wouldn't have ruined anything Gordo. I'm sorry I should've noticed you were upset."  
  
"It's okay Lizzie. That's the past."  
  
"I promise I'll never do it again okay? Promise." Lizzie gently placed her hand over Gordo's which was resting gently on the curb. He looked up at her and smiled. He didn't know whether or not he was hallucinating but it seemed as if both of them were slowly leaning closer. Then he felt something big and wet land on his neck.  
  
"What was that?" He whispered to Lizzie. She looked up.  
  
"Rain!" She yelled pulling him up as they both ran quickly to her house. It began to pour. They made it inside just in time but both were a little wet.  
  
"Come on," said Lizzie, "we'll go upstairs." She began to walk to the stairs and up to her room. Gordo followed his wet socks squeaking across the floor. They stayed upstairs for awhile and the rain turned into a storm. A very bad storm. Just as Mr. and Mrs. Mcguire walked through the door lightening began and thunder erupted the clouds. Lizzie who was with Gordo in her room, yelped and ran over to Gordo hiding behind him. He laughed a little.  
  
"You okay McGuire?"  
  
"Scared." She answered.  
  
"You scared? Never!" He joked. She laughed and sat next to him. They heard the phone ring.  
  
"I'll get it!" Called Mrs. McGuire from downstairs. Lizzie and Gordo continued to surf the net when Mrs. McGuire knocked on Lizzie door.  
  
"Come in." Said Lizzie.  
  
"Lizzie, Gordo you kids okay?" She asked them. They both nodded. "Good. Well that was your mom on the phone Gordo. She said the storm's supposed to get really bad so looks like you're spending the night with us. Let me know if you need anything. You can stay here in Lizzie's room."  
  
"Thanks Mrs. McGuire." Replied Gordo as she left the room.  
  
"So looks like I got me a roomy tonight." Smiled Lizzie.  
  
"Guess so." He answered with a grin.  
  
Gordo sat on Lizzie's bed and smiled to himself. He was staying the night at Lizzie's. This was beyond great this was greatastic! Okay not a word, so what? That's how he felt. He looked over at Lizzie who was surfing the internet on her computer. He smiled again. This, was going to be awesome. *  
  
After a while Gordo borrowed some of Mr. McGuire's clothes while his were in the dryer. Lizzie and Gordo went to the living room and decided to watch some tv. They were sitting on the couch when Matt came up.  
  
"Get out of here dorkbrain." Said Lizzie giving Matt a looks. She did not want him in there. Matt didn't even insult her back.  
  
"Uh actually I was wondering if I could talk to you Gordo." Matt looked at Gordo. Gordo looked surprised. Lizzie wondered what this could be about.  
  
"Uh yea sure Matt. What can I do for you?" asked Gordo.  
  
"Well you see, there's this girl and I kind of--" He looked down.  
  
"Like her?" Asked Gordo.  
  
"Yea and I don't know what to do. I mean I think she likes me too but what if she doesn't?"  
  
"Matt you have to stop worrying about if she doesn't. Just go for it. Follow your heart, be spontaneous, tell her how you feel. And don't worry she'll like you back. You're a great kid Matt." Lizzie looked at Gordo. Wow he was so sweet. Nice Gordo.  
  
"Thanks Gordo!" Said Matt with a smile as he dashed out of the room and upstairs.  
  
"Wow Gordo. That was- that was awesome."  
  
"Hey what can I say? I give good advice." He smirked at her and she laughed.  
  
"Good old Gordo." She said with a smile. He smiled back at her and they settled in to watch their movie.  
  
During the movie Lizzie did a lot of thinking instead of watching. She looked over at Gordo who was at the other end of the couch. He was concentrated on the screen. When did Gordo become so cute? Wait, I just said Gordo was cute. But he is. How come I never noticed it before? Something's happening here and its freaking me out. Gordo saw Lizzie looking at him.  
  
"Liz you okay?" He asked her.  
  
"Uh huh." She nodded. "Perfect." She smiled at him and he returned her smile. Yea, everything was perfect.  
  
****A/N: So, what do you people think? Good? Bad? Tell me in a review!! I think this is a cute chapter but I'm bias 'cause I wrote it! LOL Anyways that's all for Chapter 7 and Chapter 8 is coming soon! I need some ideas so come on people help me out here! Put your ideas for the next chapter in your review! Well Hope everyone liked it! More to come soon! PLEASE REVIEW!!! Luv y'all mwa xoxo 


	8. Gordo Disses Kate

CHAPTER 8  
  
That night Lizzie and Gordo stayed up to about 2 am laughing and talking until Mrs. McGuire had to come in and ask them to keep it down which, only made them laugh more. They then fell asleep at about 3 am, Lizzie on her bed and Gordo sprawled out on the floor. Then at 7 am Lizzie's alarm went off. She opened her eyes slightly and clicked the button to turn off the radio. She sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes looking around. That's when she saw Gordo sleeping on the floor. Aw that was adorable. He was lying on his back and he had one arm draped over his stomach and the other behind his head. She giggled slightly and decided to wake him up. They had to get ready for school. She walked over to him and kneeled down beside him and shook him slightly.  
  
"Gordo. Gordo wake up." She whispered. Nothing. "Gordo its morning." He moaned and opened his eyes a crack.  
  
"What?" He asked all cranky.  
  
"You have to get up and get dressed." She said softly.  
  
"You get up. You get dressed." He moaned. She laughed softly.  
  
"I know but we're gonna be late for school."  
  
"Late? How can we be late? It's the middle of the night."  
  
"Not much of a morning person are you Gordo?" She asked him.  
  
"I love mornings. Mornings are great. Weekend mornings that is." He answered her still half asleep.  
  
"Gordo get up!" She smacked him across the head and he sat up and looked at her.  
  
"Ow!" He looked at her and rubbed the back of his head. She laughed.  
  
"Serves you right! UP NOW!" She smiled and walked over to her closet picking out her clothes for the day. She looked back at Gordo who was now standing and looking for his clothes. She then saw him walk over to a corner of her room where her mom had left his dry clothes and he picked them up.  
  
"Lizzie, I'm gonna change in the washroom. Be right back." He said as he walked out the door.  
  
Lizzie looked through her closet and picked out a pair of jean Capri pants with rhinestones and a pink tank top with a large red heart in the middle. She applied her makeup and put on her favourite Tiffany heart bracelet and got her books together for school. As she was putting her books in her bag she heard the door open and Gordo walked in. He was fully dressed and his hair was in that messy curly thing he always had going on. She thought he looked cute. He saw her look up and he did a spin in the middle of the floor.  
  
"So, how do I look?" He asked half joking.  
  
"Very cute." She answered with a smile. She then realized what she said.  
  
"Um thanks." He answered with a lop-sided grin.  
  
They both headed downstairs and had some breakfast then started to walk to school. When they got there they headed to Lizzie's locker then they went over to Gordo's. They were talking at his locker while he was getting a few things when Kate walked up.  
  
"Oh great. Here comes Kate Saunders, queen of the halls." Said Lizzie.  
  
"Don't worry." Answered Gordo as Kate approached.  
  
"Well if it isn't Gor-dork and Loozie." Said Kate with an evil grin.  
  
"Wow Kate. Think of that all by yourself?" Asked Gordo sarcastically. Okay what was he doing?  
  
"Sure did because I am smart." She answered not noticing his sarcasm.  
  
"You are? Well it didn't seem so in Geography yesterday." He smiled.  
  
"What are you talking about Gor-dork?" She was getting nervous. Lizzie watched in amusment.  
  
"You didn't sound very smart when the teacher asked you where the White House was and you answered with 'at the end of my street'." Kate blushed furiously.  
  
"Whatever." She said walking away. Lizzie and Gordo both laughed.  
  
"Wow Gordo! I can't believe you told Kate off like that! She so deserved it!" Said Lizzie impressed.  
  
"Well someone has to do it. Might as well be me." They both laughed and headed to their first class. Lizzie looked at Gordo who was walking beside her. 'Wow I never knew Gordo had it in him' she thought to herself. Gordo saw Lizzie looking.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing." She answered.  
  
"I know you McGuire. Why were you staring? It's not nothing."  
  
"I dunno. Its just that was great back there and well to tell you the truth I never thought you would stand up to Kate. You hate to hurt people."  
  
"I know but she deserved it. Plus she was making fun of you and me and we don't deserve that." He answered her.  
  
"Your right Gordo. Maybe next time I should stand up to her." Suggested Lizzie. He laughed.  
  
"You stand up to Kate?" He started laughing.  
  
"What? I could do it!"  
  
"Right. You who tried for a week to tell Kate you were the one who started that rumor about her while Miranda took the blame."  
  
"Well, that was different. I could stand up to her I-" She looked at Gordo mid sentence and started to laugh. "Okay so probably not. I guess you'll have to handle that wont you Gordo?" She looked at him.  
  
"No problem." He answered with a smile as they walked into their first class and sat down. Lizzie was happy Gordo would always be there for her and she promised herself right there that no matter what happened they would always remain friends. Now and forever.  
  
****A/N: Hey everyone that's all for chapter 8! Someone gave me an idea in their review about Lizzie telling Gordo how she felt while he was dating Brooke and I think I will use it in future chapters! Thanks for that! THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE AMAZING REVIEWS I HAVE BEEN GETTING YOU PEOPLE ARE AWESOME!!!!!! More to come soon. PLEASE REVIEW. Until next time luv y'all mwa xoxo. 


	9. Public Humiliation

CHAPTER 9  
  
Gordo sat down at their usual lunch table and waited for Lizzie while she went to the washroom. They had just finished their English class where they were doing poetry still with Mr. Digg. Gordo sat and thought about the night before. He had a great time at Lizzie's like he always did except this time was different. It was just the two of them. They had so much time alone together except when Matt was asking him for help. That was weird. Except for that time they hung out when the Monster truck rally was supposed to be in town, he never really talked to Matt much. He thought it was funny how Matt wanted his advice on what to do about that girl. He wasn't exactly an expert. He thought about what he told Matt, "Matt you have to stop worrying about if she doesn't. Just go for it. Follow your heart, be spontaneous, tell her how you feel. And don't worry she'll like you back." Maybe he should take his own advice and tell Lizzie how he was feeling. He thought about it then concluded that right now their friendship was great and he wouldn't tell her yet. He would eventually and if fate brought them together before he did, well then better for him. Just as he finished his thought Lizzie walked up placing her tray on the table.  
  
"So Gordo, have you heard the latest?" She asked him taking a seat across the table from him and sipping her juice.  
  
"Nope. What's the latest?" He replied actually curious to see what she was going to say.  
  
"You know that party Miranda was going to go with Ryan to? The one where both of us didn't have dates?"  
  
"Yea don't remind me." He rolled his eyes.  
  
"It's cancelled!"  
  
"Cancelled? Why?" He asked.  
  
"Not sure. Something about the girl who was having it going on vacation or something." She looked at him and popped a fry in her mouth.  
  
"That's weird. Oh well at least we don't have to go dateless to a party." He took a bite of his hamburger and placed it back on the plate.  
  
"Yea I guess. But the party would have been fun."  
  
"I guess so. Not again." Said Gordo looking behind Lizzie.  
  
"Not again what Gordo?" Asked Lizzie. He pointed behind her she turned around to look and groaned.  
  
"Kate again. Let's see what she says this time." They both watched as Kate came closer and closer to their table. Instead of stopping to insult them she looked over gave a nervous smile and walked right by.  
  
"Okay that was weird." Lizzie said turning to Gordo.  
  
"Guess she didn't want to be publicly humiliated twice in one day." He replied with a grin. Lizzie smiled.  
  
"Yea. That was funny this morning. I still can't get over it." She shook her head slightly while taking another sip of her juice.  
  
"What can I say? I make an impression." He stated with triumph.  
  
"Gordo, I'm going to get a candy bar. You want one?" She asked getting up from the table.  
  
"No, I'm good." He answered as he watched her walk to the vending machine. Just as Lizzie reached the machine she tripped on a soda can and tumbled to the floor. Gordo laughed a little before walking over her to help.  
  
"You okay?" He asked holding out his hand for her to take. She took his hand and pulled herself up.  
  
"Yea. Just fine. That's me. Clumsy Lizzie McGuire. Let me guess, everyone saw?" Gordo looked around to see everyone staring at the two of them.  
  
"Unfortunately yes." She winced.  
  
"Figures." She said as they both walked back to their table and sat down. *  
  
The rest of the day went by quickly and before she knew it Lizzie was home. She had asked Gordo to come over but he said he had some stuff to do at home and he'd call her later. She decided to go online and see who was on to chat with. When she logged on she saw Miranda's screen name.  
  
Liz_McG_G&M 3 AMIGOS!: MIRANDA!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rocker_Chika_ L&G 3 AMIGOS!: LIZZIE!!!!!! OMG!!!  
  
Liz_McG_G&M 3 AMIGOS!: How's Mexico? I miss you!  
  
Rocker_Chika_ L&G 3 AMIGOS!: Its okay. But I miss my best buds!  
  
Liz_McG_G&M 3 AMIGOS!: oh my gosh Miranda so much to tell you!  
  
Rocker_Chika_ L&G 3 AMIGOS!: Tell tell!  
  
Liz_McG_G&M 3 AMIGOS!: So this morning me and gordo were at his locker when Kate comes up  
  
Rocker_Chika_ L&G 3 AMIGOS!: Oh no. What did she do this time?  
  
Liz_McG_G&M 3 AMIGOS!: Nothing! She called us losers or w/e then gordo totallie told her off!  
  
Rocker_Chika_ L&G 3 AMIGOS!: Gordo? As in our gordo?  
  
Liz_McG_G&M 3 AMIGOS!: yea!  
  
Rocker_Chika_ L&G 3 AMIGOS!: David Gordon told of Kate Saunders?!  
  
Liz_McG_G&M 3 AMIGOS!: yea! Can you believe it?  
  
Rocker_Chika_ L&G 3 AMIGOS!: wow that's so cool! So did anything else happen?  
  
Liz_McG_G&M 3 AMIGOS!: nothing really we had a huge storm last night and gordo stayed over and that party got cancelled  
  
Rocker_Chika_ L&G 3 AMIGOS!: oh bummer did you and gordo have fun?  
  
Liz_McG_G&M 3 AMIGOS!: yea we did and this is gonna sound strange but Matt asked gordo for advice on girls!  
  
Rocker_Chika_ L&G 3 AMIGOS!: your lil brother asked gordo for girl advice? That's classic!  
  
Liz_McG_G&M 3 AMIGOS!: I know and the thing is gordo gave him good advice it was so sweet  
  
Rocker_Chika_ L&G 3 AMIGOS!: wow a lot of things have happened since I've been in the land of boring  
  
Liz_McG_G&M 3 AMIGOS!: it cant be that bad!  
  
Rocker_Chika_ L&G 3 AMIGOS!: it is! Oh no my mom is telling me to get off I'll call you later this week okay?  
  
Liz_McG_G&M 3 AMIGOS!: okay bye Miranda luv ya!  
  
Rocker_Chika_ L&G 3 AMIGOS!: adios !  
  
Rocker_Chika_ L&G 3 AMIGOS! Has signed off.  
  
Lizzie signed out of her account and started on her homework. It was good to talk to Miranda. She missed her. But she was having a good time with Gordo. He was different when it was just them. A good different. She didn't know why but she didn't mind. Lizzie got back to her homework waiting for Gordo's call.  
  
****A/N: OMG YOU PEOPLE ARE AMAZING!!! THE REVIEWS I HAVE BEEN GETTING ARE INCREDIBLE! A few people have said my fic is their fave L/G! I am touched!! *tear* lol but seriously I am so glad you guys like it!! Chapter 10 is on its way! PLEASE REVIEW!!! Until next time luv y'all mwa xoxo 


	10. Worth the Wait

CHAPTER 10  
  
Gordo finished up everything he had to do and decided it was time to call Lizzie like he promised. He searched his room for the phone. Nowhere in sight. After a few mins of looking he spotted it under his pillow and picked it up dialing Lizzie's number.  
  
L- Lizzie G- Gordo  
  
L- Hello?  
  
G- Hello Lizzie.  
  
L- Hello David.  
  
G- Oh please God no. Do not call me that.  
  
L- It's your name Gordo!  
  
G- I know. But, it doesn't sound right coming from you. You've never called me David. Only the first time we met for like an hour until you spontaneously decided to call me Gordo. Since then everyone did.  
  
L- You mean I started the whole Gordo thing?  
  
G- Yea. You said it, then other people did and it kinda just stuck.  
  
L- Wow. I feel honored.  
  
G- Enough sarcasm Liz. What you up to?  
  
L- Just doing some homework and waiting for you to call me. I am so bored! Homework sucks the life out of well, life.  
  
G- That it does. But it's not so bad. We didn't have much today.  
  
L-True. Hey what time is it?  
  
G- Uh, 4:00 why?  
  
L- Are you done whatever it was you had to do?  
  
G- Yea.  
  
L- Feel like coming over for a bit? You could stay for dinner if you want.  
  
G- Uh yea. Sure hang on a second I'll ask my mom. MOM! CAN I GO TO LIZZIE'S THEN STAY FOR DINNER? OKAY THANKS!  
  
L- So, what's the verdict?  
  
G- I can come. Be over in ten.  
  
L- K. See you soon.  
  
*Hangs up*  
  
Before Gordo went over to Lizzie he changed his shirt and looked in the mirror. He cleaned up his hair a bit, checked the mirror once more and headed out. He and Lizzie didn't live far from each other so it didn't take long for him to walk. The McGuire's knew Gordo so well and he came over all the time so he usually just let himself in. He walked up to the front door and slipped in. Lizzie was just coming down the stairs as he walked in. She smiled at him. God, what an incredible smile. He grinned back.  
  
"Hey Gordo!" She said happily as she stepped in front of him.  
  
"Hey. Seems quiet. Your family home?" He asked as they walked inside.  
  
"Just dad. He's upstairs working on something though. My mom and Matt went out. They should be home soon for dinner. Want to go in the back?" She asked pointing to the backyard.  
  
"Sure." He answered as she walked and he followed. Lizzie sat down on the porch and Gordo walked over to the huge tree they had in the backyard. He smiled when he noticed what was on it.  
  
"Lizzie, remember when we wrote this?" He said pointing to a carving on the tree that read: Lizzie + Gordo = BFF (best friends forever). Lizzie got up and walked toward him with a smile.  
  
"Yea. Wasn't it the same day in 3rd grade when I defended you when you fell and Kate was making fun of you?" He nodded.  
  
"Yea. We promised that day to be best friends forever. Haven't broken that promise since." He gave her a heartfelt grin and she smiled back.  
  
"And we never will." She added. She looked up at the tree. "Gosh, when was the last time we climbed this thing?"  
  
"I don't know. Like 5th grade?"  
  
"I'm gonna relive the memory." Said Lizzie and she lifted one foot up and began to climb the enormous tree. Gordo laughed.  
  
"Liz, do you remember the last time you climbed this? You got to the top then stayed there for 2 hours because you were scared to come down."  
  
"Yea well, things change. I bet I could do it now." She said as she continued to climb, reaching closer to the top with every step. Gordo watched her climb and smiled at the memory. He then looked up to see Lizzie had made it to the top.  
  
"See? I told you I could do it now!" She exclaimed then she looked down. The look on her face changed from excitement to complete horror. "Or, maybe not. Gordo!"  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked from the ground.  
  
"That fear of climbing down is coming back. Gordo I'm scared. What do I do?" She began to panic.  
  
"Lizzie relax. You'll be fine. Take it slow, one branch at a time." He encouraged her.  
  
"But what if I fall?" She asked him.  
  
"Then I'll be here to catch you. Lizzie I promise, I wont let you fall." She looked at him and finally she nodded.  
  
"Okay Gordo. I trust you." Hearing those words come out of Lizzie's mouth was heaven to Gordo. He loved knowing she trusted him to take care of her and make sure nothing would happen to her. Lizzie began to slowly to descend, step-by-step, branch-by-branch. Just as she reached the last step before the ground her foot slipped and she screamed. Gordo ran to catch her and caught her just before she hit the ground. She hugged his neck tightly.  
  
"Oh my gosh Gordo. Thank you!" Said Lizzie from Gordo's lap. The catch had caused them both to fall to the ground with Lizzie landing in Gordo's lap. He looked at her and smiled.  
  
"I told you not to worry. I'll always be here to catch you." He whispered. She smiled softly.  
  
"Thank you Gordo." She whispered.  
  
"Anytime Lizzie." He whispered back. Lizzie's arms remained around Gordo's neck and they looked at each other for a moment. They slowly began to lean closer and just as their lips were about to touch:  
  
"KIDS WE'RE HOME!" Mrs. Mcguire yelled coming to the back door. Lizzie and Gordo immediately moved back and untangled themselves from each other. They got up and walked inside avoiding each other's gazes.  
  
Gordo watched as Lizzie went up to her mother and talked to her. He assumed it was about him staying for dinner. He thought about what happened outside. He thought they were really going to kiss this time. Every time they came close something got in the way. He began to think that maybe it just wasn't meant to be but then this strong feeling in his gut told him not to give up. He looked over at Lizzie who noticed him looking. She looked at him, gave a small smile and continued talking to her mom. He realized he may have to wait to even have a chance with Lizzie, but to him, Lizzie was worth the wait.  
  
****A/N: Hey everyone! Hope you liked chapter 10! I know its kinda short but I've been really swamped with assignments lately and that's the best I could do for now! More to come soon! THANKS FOR ALL THE AMAZING REVIEWS! You guys are the greatest. More L/G chemistry to come and though a lot of you want them to get together soon I plan on making this a long story so it might not be for a little bit! But never fear!!!!!!! L/G precious romantic moments will continue!!!!!!!!! Just a little rhyme for you:  
  
I like when you read this but you know what's better? Clicking submit review and typing me a letter!!!!!  
  
LOL PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! Until next time: Luv y'all mwa xoxo 


	11. What a Night

CHAPTER 11  
  
Gordo ended up staying for dinner like they said and he stayed for a while after dinner also. Gordo helped Lizzie with her math homework then they decided to watch some TV then maybe play some video games. Gordo watched as Lizzie flipped through the channels. She had changed her clothes and was now in pajama bottoms and a loose t-shirt. He liked seeing her natural like that just comfortable without all the makeup she usually wore. Lizzie was naturally beautiful.  
  
"Ooooh Gordo! Can we watch Dawson's Creek?" Asked Lizzie turning to him. He groaned.  
  
"No way am I watching that chick show." He answered.  
  
"Come on Gordo! Please!" She whined.  
  
"No. Find something else. Anything else." He begged.  
  
"Oh alright. How about 8 Simple Rules for Dating my Teenage Daughter?" She looked at him.  
  
"Sure. That show is pretty good."  
  
"Yay! Thanks Gordo!" She smiled and turned her attention to the television set. They had both settled in to watch when the phone rang.  
  
"I'll get it!" Yelled Lizzie, leaping off the couch and grabbing the phone. She answered it and her eyes went wide. Gordo couldn't hear much of what she was saying but he caught a few words here and there. "Uh hi, wow, um I dunno, well no thanks, sorry, bye" That's what Gordo heard and it wasn't enough to tell who she was talking to or know what she was talking about. Lizzie hung up and sat back down on the couch with a sigh.  
  
"So, who was that?" Asked Gordo looking over at her. She turned and directed her gaze toward him.  
  
"That was Ethan Craft." She answered. He looked at her to see if she was serious. She was.  
  
"Ethan Craft? As in heartthrob at Hillridge Junior High Ethan Craft?"  
  
"That's the one." She replied.  
  
"Well, what did he want?"  
  
"He um, he asked me out." Gordo's mouth dropped. Ethan Craft asked Lizzie out? There was no possible way this was happening to him. He tried to sound as normal as he could.  
  
"Uh wow. What did you say?" He hoped for a no. Please say she told him no.  
  
"I told him no." His mouth dropped down farther. Okay yea he was hoping she said no but he didn't actually think Lizzie would turn down Ethan Craft.  
  
"You turned down Ethan Craft?" He asked in disbelief. She nodded.  
  
"Yea I did."  
  
"Why?" He had to know.  
  
"Well I know this might sound crazy but, I decided that stupid crush I had on him was a waste of time. I only liked him because he was cute and well that's not much to base a lifetime of pining on. I decided to move on." Gordo looked at her and smiled. She had finally seen the light.  
  
"Wow Liz. I'm glad you finally made up your mind. And I must add I never thought I'd see the day when YOU would turn Ethan down." He laughed a little. She did too.  
  
"I know. Pretty wild huh?"  
  
"Wild could definitely describe it." They both laughed and watched the TV until Gordo's parents called and told him it was time to come home. They got up and Lizzie walked Gordo to the door.  
  
"Okay Gordo. I'll see you tomorrow?"  
  
"Yea as usual." He smiled and stood there for a moment. All of a sudden Matt came running by screaming "MATT IS THE GREATEST!" knocking right into Lizzie, forcing her to lose her balance. She began to fall forward and Gordo reached out to catch her. This caused them to be in a position of a very close hug. Gordo looked at Lizzie entwined in his arms. Man this felt great. If only he could do this forever. Gordo and Lizzie locked eyes for a moment and kept each other's gaze. They stared at each other for a little while until Lizzie broke the gaze and looked down.  
  
"I'm um, I'm sorry Gordo."  
  
"Hey it wasn't your fault. You okay?" He asked letting go of her as she stood up straight.  
  
"Yea, yea fine." She answered.  
  
"Glad I was here to catch you." He grinned.  
  
"Me too." She looked at him and he studied her face. She had an expression that he couldn't quite make out.  
  
"Ugh I'm gonna kill Matt! He's such a nuisance!" She said frustrated.  
  
"Hey he's a kid. Give him a break."  
  
"Yea well try living with him!" Gordo laughed.  
  
"You may have a bit of a point there." She smiled at him and he looked at his watch.  
  
"Geez, I better get home before my parents call the cops filing a missing person report. I'll see you tomorrow." He reached behind him and turned the knob of the door.  
  
"Okay Gordo. Thanks again for coming."  
  
"Call me if you need anymore math help."  
  
"Will do. Bye Gordo." She said as he walked out the door.  
  
"Bye Lizzie." He replied as the door shut behind him.  
  
He slowly began to walk home when he felt a sudden gust of wind. He realized he was really cold. Then he realized why. He left his coat at Lizzie's. He turned around and began walking back to her house to pick it up. He approached the doorstep and knocked. He thought he should knock this time since it was later at night. He heard footsteps running to the door and voice called out "I'll get it!" He waited as the door slowly opened to reveal Lizzie dressed in a skimpy tank top and short pajamas. He blushed.  
  
"Gordo! Uh, what are you doing here?" She asked embarrassed blushing a little herself.  
  
"I uh, I forgot my jacket." He said his nervousness growing with each second.  
  
"Oh right. Here it is." She took it off the coat rack and handed it to him.  
  
"Thanks Lizzie. I'll um see you tomorrow." He quickly turned on his heal and headed down the steps.  
  
Okay definitely embarrassing but enjoyable for him all the same. No Gordo was not a pervert. He just thought Lizzie looked cute in her little pajamas. He smiled to himself and continued home. First Matt knocks Lizzie over causing her to fall into his arms then he sees her in pajamas that showed no less than a bathing suit would. He thought about the cute blush that was on Lizzie's face and smirked. He shook his head with a slight laugh. What a night.  
  
****A/N: Hey what did you guys think? Shocker wasn't it? Lizzie turning Ethan down! LoL okay so maybe not really because it seems as if she's starting to like Gordo! OOOOOOOH SUSPENSE! lol anyways thanks for all the AMAZING reviews you guys are giving me! I feel truly special to have such amazing people reading my story!!!!!!!! And I mean that!! A lot of people have told me to make them kiss! Well in response to that I plan on making this story kinda long so they might not kiss for a while. I haven't really decided when yet! But I can tell you it will happen eventually!!!! Here's that rhyme for you once more:  
  
I like when you read this but you know what's better? Clicking submit review and typing me a letter!  
  
LOL Well ta ta for now and until next time: Luv y'all mwa xoxo! 


	12. Gordo and Lizzie Dream

CHAPTER 12  
  
When Gordo got home he collapsed on his bed. He was exhausted. Yep hearing Lizzie turn Ethan down and seeing her in pajamas did that to you. He changed into his sweats, brushed his teeth and headed to bed where he began to dream.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
"Gordo!" Lizzie called from down the hallway. "Gordo!" She was crying.  
  
"Lizzie what's wrong?" He asked her his voice filled with concern.  
  
"My grandma-she died." Lizzie collapsed into Gordo's arms as he held her tight and hugged her.  
  
"Lizzie I am so sorry. Just cry okay? Let it out." They slid down against the lockers so they were sitting on the floor. Lizzie was still wrapped in Gordo's arms. He was hugging her, rocking her, trying to comfort her the best he could.  
  
"Gordo I miss her so much." More tears fell down Lizzie's cheeks as she cried.  
  
"Hey it'll be okay, I promise. Just remember all the good times you had with her."  
  
"Gordo I--"  
  
"It's okay Lizzie. I know just cry." She buried her face in his chest and continued to cry as people passed them in the halls. Slowly her sniffles slowed and she stopped crying. Tears still remained on her cheeks.  
  
"Thank you Gordo."  
  
"I'm always here for you." He whispered and smiled down at her. She looked up at him and her eyes sparkled. What she did next surprised him. She reached up and kissed him lightly on the lips. He looked down at her and gave a smile.  
  
"I love you Lizzie." He said to her softly.  
  
"I love you too Gordo."  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gordo sat up and looked around his room. It was a dream? Damn! Why does everything good in his life have to be a dream? *  
  
That night Lizzie was so tired she fell asleep right away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
"Hey Gordo." Said Lizzie as she entered his house and sat down beside him on the couch. He had the phone in his hand and he was staring at it blankly. "Gordo?" He looked at her and she saw a single tear on his cheek. "Gordo what's the matter?"  
  
"My mom just called. Liz my dad was in a car accident. He's in a coma." Lizzie looked at Gordo. No way, he couldn't be serious.  
  
"Are you serious?" She asked him. He sadly nodded. "What happened?" She asked as she moved closer to him on the couch and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"He was driving on the highway and a truck spun out of control and hit his side of the car. He smashed his head on the window hard." Gordo spoke slowly as if it were difficult to get the words out which was probably true.  
  
"Gordo I'm so sorry. I don't know what to say. Are you going to the hospital? Want me to come with you?" She asked trying to find something she could do for him.  
  
"My mom said it's better if I stay here. But, will you stay with me?" He looked at her as another tear fell down his face. She nodded.  
  
"Of course I will."  
  
"I'm scared Lizzie. What if he dies?" Gordo looked at her and she could see the fear in his eyes and the sadness.  
  
"You can't think that way Gordo. Stay positive. Think he's gonna make it."  
  
"I don't know if I can. What would I do if he died? Life wouldn't be the same." Gordo looked down and Lizzie heard him sniffle.  
  
"I know Gordo. I know." She leaned over and hugged him and held him in her arms. He hugged her back.  
  
"I mean I would never know if he really loved me. No one loves me." He whispered.  
  
"Gordo stop. Of course he loves you. Your dad loves you, your mom loves you, I love you." He looked up after she finished saying those last words.  
  
"What did you just say?" He asked making sure he heard right.  
  
"I said I love you Gordo." She looked at him trying to figure out what his reaction was. He was staring into her eyes intently and the way he was looking at her gave her chills. It was silent for a moment before Gordo responded.  
  
"I love you too Lizzie." He replied softly. Lizzie smiled. She decided to tell him exactly what she was feeling.  
  
"I don't know if this would be a great time but I really want to kiss you right now." He blushed.  
  
"Me too." He replied as they both leaned in and shared a soft kiss. The pulled apart and hugged. They sat hugging for the longest time completely in love. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Lizzie awoke with a start. She looked around her room. Whoa. That dream was intense. First Gordo's dad is in a coma then she tells him she loves him and they kiss? Wow. This was crazy. All these new feelings for Gordo were not easy to handle. Did this mean she liked him? She needed to figure things out big time and she needed some help doing it. Where was Miranda when you needed her?  
  
****A/N: Hey people! I know I haven't updates for awhile and its for two reasons: ONE: Writer's Block! I had no idea what to do for this chapter! And TWO: Very busy with school so many assignments! But Chapter 12 is here! Thanks so much for all the amazing reviews you guys are awesome and I love writing for you!! PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER IN YOUR RERVIEW!!! PLEASE!! I need some help on this one!! Thanks a lot and now I leave you with another rhyme:  
  
I like when you read this but you know what's better? Clicking submit review and typing me a letter!  
  
LOL that's all for now more to come soon and until next time: Luv y'all mwa xoxo 


	13. Uh well, uh wow

CHAPTER 13  
  
The next day Lizzie was at her locker still a bit spooked from the dream she had the night before. That dream was intense, especially the I love you Gordo part. Where was all this coming from? She put the combination into her locker and swung the door open unaware that Gordo was standing behind it.  
  
"OW!" He screamed.  
  
"Oh my gosh Gordo, I'm sorry! Didn't see you there." She shut her locker again.  
  
"Yea story of my life." He faked a smile as he rubbed his head.  
  
"You okay?" She asked him reaching out to touch his forehead. She placed her hand on his forehead and felt around for a bump unaware of how red Gordo's cheeks were becoming.  
  
"Yea. I'm fine." He whispered. She looked into his eyes and he stared back at her. She then realized her hand was still on his forehead and she removed it embarrassed. She opened her locker once more and began removing books as Gordo stood beside her leaning on the lockers which surrounded hers.  
  
"So Liz, I had an extremely weird dream last night. By any chance did your grandma die?" He asked. She looked at him funny.  
  
"Um no. Why?"  
  
" 'Cause I dreamt your Grandma died and you came to school crying and I was helping you out then we--" He trailed off.  
  
"We what Gordo?" She asked closing her locker and turning to face him.  
  
"N-nothing. Nothing. We just hugged a lot because you were upset."  
  
"You know its funny. I had a dream too." She looked at him as they began to walk.  
  
"Yea? What about?" He looked at her.  
  
"You." She answered. She couldn't see it but he blushed at that comment.  
  
"Me? What about me?" He asked curious to know what her dream was.  
  
"Well I came to your house and you just got a phone call from your mom that your dad was in a car accident and was in a coma."  
  
"Wow." Said Gordo.  
  
"Yea. And you were really upset so I stayed with you and we ended up-- " This time she trailed off.  
  
"Ended up what?" He asked.  
  
"Kissing." He coughed shocked. If he had a drink he would have spit it out.  
  
"We what?"  
  
"We kissed." She answered shyly.  
  
"Uh- well, uh wow." He stumbled on his words.  
  
"Yea wow could describe it." She replied smiling a bit at the memory of the kiss in her dream. Thankfully the bell broke their awkward silence. "Gordo! We're gonna be late!" She said loudly as she grabbed his wrist and pulled him down the hallway. *  
  
Gordo sat in class thinking about what had happened in the hall. Lizzie dreamt we kissed. I dreamt we kissed. This has to mean something. Anything. If only it had really happened. It would be incredible to kiss Lizzie. He knew it would because it would mean so much to him. Just then the PA system interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Can I have everyone's attention please?" Said the principal over the PA. Everyone stopped working and looked up. "The nominees for the yearbook awards have been submitted and here they are. For Best Dressed: Kate Saunders and Claire Miller. For most popular: Kate Saunders and Ethan Craft. For most poised: Parker McKenzie and Miranda Sanchez. For Miss Congeniality: Larry Tudgeman and Lizzie McGuire." Lizzie's head shot up. She looked at Gordo and he smiled and clapped a bit for her. She seemed surprised but giggled and nodded. "And for most likely to succeed: Larry Tudgeman and David Gordon." This time Gordo's head shot up. He looked at Lizzie who was smiling and clapping for him. He smiled back. "Voting will take place tomorrow. Good luck to everyone."  
  
After the announcements finished everyone was whispering and talking. Lizzie turned around to face Gordo.  
  
"Wow. I never thought I'd be nominated!" Said Lizzie happily.  
  
"Same here." Replied Gordo.  
  
"Come on Gordo. Everyone knew you would be for most likely to succeed. You're a walking success." He looked at her.  
  
"Is that sarcasm or a compliment?" He asked half joking.  
  
"Compliment." She answered with a smile. He nodded giving her a grin.  
  
"Thank you. And you. Everyone knew you'd be nominated for Miss Congeniality. You're like the nicest person in school." She blushed at his comment.  
  
"Thanks Gordo. I hope I win. And I hope you do too."  
  
"Me too." He answered. He looked at her. She was beaming, extremely happy. He loved seeing her happy. It made his day as corny as it may sound. What she didn't know was that he was the one who had nominated her for Miss Congeniality. Then after a few people had heard what he did they had nominated her too. He hoped she won so he could tell her. So far today was going pretty well and he hoped it would stay that way for a while.  
  
****A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile school is keeping me soooo busy!! I SAW THE LIZZIE MCGUIRE MOVIE AND IT WAS AMAZING!!!!!!!!!!!!! THE ENDING WAS FABULOUS!!!!! For those who have seen it you know what I'm talking about for those who haven't seen it SEE IT!!!! lol GREAT MOVIE ABSOLUTELY AWESOME! I am seeing that movie like 6 times!!!! Hehehehe. Anyways hope you people liked the chapter I know its short but more will come soon and more cute L/G moments too! I swear! Stay tuned for more and now that rhyme once again:  
  
I like when you read this but you know what's better? Clicking submit review and typing me a letter!  
  
LOL! Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing and until next time: Luv y'all mwa xoxo 


	14. Maybe More

CHAPTER 14  
  
The next morning Gordo stood outside of Hillridge waiting for Lizzie to arrive so they could go in together. He looked at his watch, he was early. Lizzie probably wouldn't arrive for another 5 or 10 mins. He sat down on a bench and looked down at his feet just thinking. He saw a pair of feet walk up.  
  
"You must really like your shoes Gordo." He knew that voice. It was Lizzie. He looked up and smiled.  
  
"That I do. What do you think?" He stood up and walked around a bit modeling the shoes for her.  
  
"Very nice yet, very old. How long have you had those things anyways?"  
  
"I don't know. 'Bout a year I guess. Haven't grown out of them." They began to walk inside.  
  
"I am so excited Gordo!" Said Lizzie all of a sudden. He looked at her trying to figure out what she was talking about.  
  
"About what?" He asked.  
  
"Gordo!" Then it hit him. The awards.  
  
"Right sorry. Yearbook awards." He stopped walking for a moment and realized something and he began to laugh.  
  
"Gordo, what's so funny?"  
  
"I just realized something. You were nominated for Miss. Congeniality right?"  
  
"Right." She looked at him.  
  
"So was Larry." She looked at him confused as if she didn't understand. "Larry was nominated for MISS. Congeniality." She looked at him for a second and burst out laughing.  
  
"Oh my gosh! I never noticed that! Hahaha That is too classic!" They both stood there laughing for a while until they headed to their lockers then to class.  
  
They were standing by their desks talking when the announcements came on.  
  
"AND NOW THE WINNERS OF THE YEARBOOK AWARDS!" Everybody froze and went silent. "For best dressed: Kate Saunders! Congrats!" Lizzie looked at Gordo and she gave him a look that said 'figures'. "For most popular: Ethan Craft!" Everyone clapped for him. "For most likely to succeed: David Gordon!" Lizzie turned to face Gordo who had a huge smile on his face. She reached out and hugged him.  
  
"Congrats Gordo!"  
  
"And for most poised: Parker McKenzie."  
  
"Aw Miranda didn't win." Said Lizzie.  
  
"Yea too bad." Replied Gordo.  
  
"And now for our last award, Miss. Congeniality." Lizzie froze and stared and the speaker. Her and Gordo crossed their fingers. "The winner is Lizzie McGuire! Congratulations! Congrats to all those who won." Lizzie squealed and jumped up and down.  
  
"Gordo I won! I won!" She was so incredibly happy. He walked over to her and they shared the sweetest, biggest hug ever. They held each other for a long time while everyone else talked about the awards. When they pulled away their eyes locked and they both smiled.  
  
"Congrats Lizzie. I knew you'd win." He grinned at her and she smiled widely.  
  
"Thanks Gordo."  
  
"Uh Liz?"  
  
"Yup?"  
  
"I uh--" He mumbled something.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"I nominated you for the award." He whispered. She seemed surprised.  
  
"Wow, Gordo I don't know what to say. Why?" He looked at her.  
  
"Because you deserved it and I wanted to nominate you. You really are the nicest person I've ever known." He blushed slightly and gave a small smirk. Lizzie smiled softly and her cheeks became a rosy pink.  
  
"Wow Gordo. Thank you. You have no idea what this means to me." She leaned forward and planted a sweet, soft kiss on his cheek. He smiled. Mission accomplished. *  
  
That afternoon Mr. Digg asked Lizzie and Gordo to help him put up a banner. Since Lizzie was slightly taller than Gordo she volunteered to go up on the ladder. She was up on the ladder putting the banner up as Gordo instructed from below.  
  
"A little to the left Lizzie." She moved the banner over a bit to the left. "Right perfect." She patted the banner against the wall and looked at it. She then saw that one of the corners was not sticking. She stretched tall onto her tippy-toes and reached out to push the corner down. The ladder began to tip and Lizzie panicked. The ladder began to fall and Lizzie screamed.  
  
"Gordo!" As she was falling Mr. Digg ran to catch the ladder and prevent it from falling on Gordo. Gordo lunged forward and caught Lizzie just as he had done in the past and toppled to the floor with her in his lap.  
  
"You okay?" He asked once they had calmed down a little. They were sitting on the floor and Lizzie was still positioned on Gordo's legs. Lizzie looked at him and she saw he was breathing hard. He really would never let her fall. She smiled at him.  
  
"Yea thanks again Gordo. I fell on my ankle though and it hurts." She pointed to her ankle, which was becoming swollen.  
  
"Is it the same one you twisted on the curb that time?" He asked her. She thought for a second.  
  
"Yea I think so. Ouch it's throbbing." Gordo helped her up and placed his arm around her waist for support.  
  
"Come on. Let's get you to the nurse." She placed her arm on his shoulders just like the last time and he walked her to the nurse's office. Gordo was getting sweeter by the minute. Once in the nurse's office he refused to leave without Lizzie and demanded he stay with her and help her get around. She sat on the chair and Gordo kneeled in front of her placed the ice pack on her ankle. She looked at him. Gordo was taking care of her just as he always did. They were there for each other no matter what. Inseparable since birth. Gordo was an amazing friend. And who knows, maybe he could be more.  
  
****A/N: Hey everyone!! I know I know I haven't updated in a little while but this school is killing me! So much work! Grrrr sometimes I just wanna scream! Anyways hope you guys liked this chapter I thought it was kinda cute. There were a few L/G moments in it I tried to include as many as I could with the idea I had in mind. Thanks so much for all the amazing reviews. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!!! YOU PEOPLE ARE WHAT MOTIVATES TO SIT AND WRITE CHAPTERS!!! I love you guys and thanks for all the support! It means a lot! More to come soon! I promise and once again the rhyme has returned:  
  
I like when you read this but you know what's better? Clicking submit review and typing me a letter!  
  
LOL Thanks again you guys and until next time: Luv y'all mwa xoxo 


	15. Take Some Getting Used To

CHAPTER 15  
  
Lizzie and Gordo were in the nurse's office for a little while before she said they could go. Lizzie hurt her ankle badly, a bad sprain, so she was given a school wheelchair until she got home and could use the crutches she had there. Gordo was pushing her home.  
  
"Hey Gordo?" He stopped pushing and she turned around to look at him.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"I just wanted to say thanks. I would've gotten really hurt if you hadn't caught me. I'm just glad you were there; the only reason I got up on the ladder is because I knew you were below me and I trusted you to help me if something happened. So, again thank you. I don't know what I would do without you." Was that me? Did I say that? Gordo blushed. Yea I said it.  
  
"Your welcome Lizzie. I told you I'd never let you fall. I'm glad you trust me. That's what a good friendship is about right?" She nodded.  
  
"Right." He began pushing her wheelchair again for a little while then he stopped slowly.  
  
"And about that last thing you said, I don't know what I'd do without you either." He leaned down and whispered in her ear. She looked back at him and smiled. Wow, when did Gordo become so amazing?  
  
"Thanks Gordo." She said softly as he dropped her off at home and headed home himself. Okay was it just me or was Gordo, like, really taking care of me and watching out for me back there? He's being so, well, incredible. This is different. I mean he was great before but not like this. Its not bad though, I mean I love being around Gordo he's my best friend but still this was really gonna take some getting used to. *  
  
The next morning Gordo stood at Lizzie's locker waiting for her. He wanted to see how she was doing. That was a pretty bad fall she had the day before. Luckily he had caught her. Boy, he was doing that a lot lately. But he didn't mind, he didn't mind at all. Gordo looked up and saw a limping Lizzie on crutches. Poor girl, always hurting herself.  
  
"Hey Liz," he said walking up to her, "how's the ankle?" She smiled slightly.  
  
"It's okay. Hurts a little. I gotta stay on crutches for today then it should be fine to walk. At least that's what the doctor said." He nodded.  
  
"That was a pretty big fall. And thank God Mr. Digg was there."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well the ladder would have fallen on me if he hadn't caught it."  
  
"Wow. Looks like we both had a scare huh?" Once again, he nodded.  
  
They began to walk to their first class after Lizzie got her things from her locker. Everyone stopped to ask Lizzie what happened. Lizzie explained the situation a few times fully then got tired of telling it and shortened it to "fell off a ladder". The day went by quickly and Lizzie asked Gordo to go over to help with some math and then hang out. He of course accepted. They walked home and Gordo helped Lizzie with her crutches and went into the living room to work on math.  
  
"Okay Lizzie," said Gordo pointing to the problem in the book, "if this angle is 45 degrees, what's the complementary angle?" He looked at her.  
  
"I don't know Gordo! You're the smart one not me!"  
  
"Come on Lizzie I know you can do this. Think about it for a minute." He watched her and she looked at the page and thought. She then looked up at him.  
  
"45 degrees?" She asked unsure.  
  
"Yes! You got it!" He answered with a smile.  
  
"Yay! Ah I rock!" She smiled back and they laughed as Mrs. McGuire walked in the house with an unhappy look on her face.  
  
"Hi mom." Said Lizzie.  
  
"Hi Mrs. McGuire." Added Gordo.  
  
"Hi Lizzie, hi Gordo." She answered.  
  
"What's wrong mom?"  
  
"Your brother keeps getting in trouble at school. The principal sent him to the school counselor and she suggested we go to a workshop for the weekend to help him out. So, we have to go this weekend." Lizzie's eyes lit up.  
  
"A whole weekend without Dorkbrain? Someone has blessed me." Gordo laughed.  
  
"That's enough Lizzie. Now, since the Sanchez's are in Mexico, Gordo's mom has offered to let you stay with them for the weekend." Lizzie looked at Gordo and they smiled at each other.  
  
"She did?" Asked Gordo.  
  
"Yes. And it was very nice of her. So, starting tomorrow night until Sunday night you'll be staying at Gordo's."  
  
"Wow thanks mom." Said Lizzie.  
  
"Alright. Well, I'll go start dinner and get Matt started on packing for the weekend. You kids continue whatever it was you were doing. Gordo will you be staying for dinner?"  
  
"Sure Mrs. McGuire. That would be great." He replied.  
  
"Alright. See you kids later." With that she went upstairs. Gordo and Lizzie looked at each other.  
  
"Gordo this is great! A whole weekend away from Matt and at your house!"  
  
"I know. It's awesome." He agreed.  
  
They went back to doing their math work. Lizzie asked for Gordo's help a little less often now that she understood. He couldn't wait for the weekend. Lizzie was staying at his house all weekend. 'Note to self,' he thought, 'Give mom a huge hug when I get home!'  
  
****A/N: Hey!! What did you guys think? Good? Bad? TELL ME IN A REVIEW! LoL OMG School has me like totally swamped grrr stupid homework! But I found and made time to write this chapter! Thank you so much everyone for the AMAZING reviews I have received you guys are truly awesome and I have not received one flame NOT ONE!!!! I AM SO PROUD AND SO HONORED!!! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!! Anyways more to come soon. Hope everyone liked the chapter and the next one will be up soon. Might not be for a few days because I got assignments due and MY BDAY IS ON SUNDAY!!! HEHEHE happy bday to me! LOL but next chap will be up by mid next week AT THE LATEST! I promise!!! I now leave you with that special rhyme:  
  
I like when you read this but you know what's better? Clicking submit review and typing me a letter!  
  
LOL well thanks again more to come soon and until next time: Luv y'all mwa xoxo 


	16. Loozie McClumsy

CHAPTER 16  
  
The next day went by extremely slowly for Gordo. All he could think about was getting through the day so he could get to the night. Why? Because Lizzie was staying with him that weekend. He was sitting in English class staring at the clock thinking 'ring bell ring' when someone tapped his shoulder. He looked up to see a note drop on his desk. He looked around to see if Mr. Digg was watching then began to open the note.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~ Hey Gordo!  
  
Can you believe it? I'm staying with you this weekend! Can't wait! We're gonna have a blast together like always! ( Thank your mom again for letting me stay okay? If it wasn't for her I'd be going to that conference thingy with my parents and Matt. Could you imagine how traumatizing that would be? I hope you're as excited as I am! I had an idea I wanted to run by you. Maybe this weekend we could do something different than the mall or the Digital Bean let's go see a movie instead! LOL joking maybe we could go to an amusement park or something! Think about it and let me know. Woops gotta go Mr. Digg is eyeing me. Write back! See ya on the flip side!  
  
Luv, Lizzie  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gordo smiled. Always leave it to Lizzie to think up exciting things. He took out a piece of paper and began to write back to Lizzie.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey Liz!  
  
Of Course I'm excited! A whole weekend with my best friend, its good, its great! Anyways, a amusement park sounds good. We haven't gone in awhile. Don't worry I already thanked my mom a million times for letting you stay. And the only thing she said was "This'll be great for you two." Have no idea what she meant by that but parents who can figure them out? I am so bored this class better end soon! Well I guess that's it. See you at lunch and tonight of course! Talk to you later.  
  
Luv, Gordo  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gordo folded up the note and looked at Mr. Digg. He was sitting at his desk correcting work. Gordo got up and pretended to walk to the garbage can. He went to it dropped in a piece of blank paper and walked back. As he passed Lizzie's desk he dropped the note softly on top. She looked at it and took it in her hand hiding it from view. Gordo sat back down and continued to work. Gordo watched as Lizzie unfolded the note and read it. After she was done she turned around slightly and gave him a soft smile. He smiled back and they both got back to work until the bell rang. As soon as the bell rang both of them got up and bolted to the door.  
  
"Finally! Lunch then P.E. then home!" Said Lizzie as they walked to the cafeteria.  
  
"I know!" Responded Gordo. "I felt like that class would never end." She nodded in agreement. *  
  
The rest of the say seemed to go a lot quicker than Lizzie had expected. Her and Gordo went to lunch then headed to P.E. The day was finally over and they were at her locker getting her things when Kate had to walk up.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Gor-dork and Loozie." She said with an evil smirk.  
  
"What do you want Kate?" Asked Gordo.  
  
"Oh just to know if you guys were busy this weekend." Gordo and Lizzie looked at each other then at her.  
  
"And why is that?" Asked Lizzie extremely suspicious.  
  
"So you could say no because I know you would. Wanna know why? Because your both losers with no social life. Bye." She said before walking off. Lizzie looked at Gordo then at her feet.  
  
"You know what Gordo. Kate's right. I am a loser. I'll always be Loozie McClumsy." She looked down at her feet. She then felt a soft hand on her chin. Gordo tilted her face up to look at him.  
  
"Lizzie, you are not a loser. Kate's the loser okay? You have to stop letting her get to you! You're so much better than that, trust me I know these things." He smiled softly and took his hand off her chin. She looked at him and broke out in huge grin.  
  
"You're the best Gordo!" She said happily giving him a hug. They held onto each other for a little while then headed to Lizzie's house to pick up her things for the weekend.  
****A/N: Hey everyone!! Today's my bday!!! YAY! LOL I was bored so I decided to update earlier than I had planned! Hope you guys liked this chapter I know it's a little short but more to come soon I promise. I saw the movie again this weekend LOVED IT OF COURSE!!! And I talked to Adam Lamberg live on MSN! They had a live chat with him!!! And guess what? He answered one of my questions! My question was: Hey Adam! How are you? What was it like kissing Hilary? Was it totally weird? And his answer was: Hey! I'm great thanks! Yea it was totally weird kissing Hilary since we're such good friends. It was kinda awkward but we got over it! AWW HOW SWEET IS THAT?!?! LOL He's such a cutie!! Anyways hope everyone enjoyed the chapter THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE AMAZING REVIEWS IT BRIGHTENS MY DAY!!!!! So now that I'm done rambling here is that rhyme again:  
  
I like when you read this but you know what's better? Clicking submit review and typing me a letter!!  
  
HEHEHE Thanks again you guys and until next time: Luv y'all mwa xoxo 


	17. I'm Gordo, Her Boyfriend

CHAPTER 17  
  
As they walked to Lizzie's house Lizzie thought about the past while. Gordo had made her feel better about herself a few times, caught her a few times and was being incredibly sweet. What was going on here? He was never this way with Miranda around and wait a second. Did he sign the note Luv Gordo? He never signed his notes with Luv Gordo. Okay, a lot of thinking has to be done. Maybe a weekend alone with him will sort things out.  
  
"Ow!" Screamed Gordo. Lizzie turned to look at him startled.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked.  
  
"I think something bit me." He answered pointing to his arm. There was a small red bump forming.  
  
"Probably just a mosquito or something. I have some itch cream at home. You can get some when we get there." He nodded and they approached Lizzie's house. She unlocked the door and they walked inside.  
  
"Mom! Dad!" She called through the house.  
  
"In here honey!" Answered her mother from the kitchen. Lizzie and Gordo walked into the kitchen and saw Mrs. McGuire packing snacks in bags. "Hello Lizzie, Gordo. We're just getting ready to leave. Are you guys heading over to Gordo's now?" They both nodded in response.  
  
"Yea, we're just grabbing my things then heading over." Said Lizzie.  
  
"Okay. You've got your key right?" Asked Mrs. McGuire. Lizzie nodded and held it up. "Good. Lock up when you leave. We're off. MATT, SAM LET'S GO!!!!" She yelled through the house. Matt came trudging down the steps.  
  
"Mom! Do I have to go to this stupid thing?" He whined.  
  
"Yes Matt. It's your own fault now get in the car." He groaned and headed out the door. Gordo shook his head. Lizzie smiled. A whole weekend without her bratty brother. She was in heaven.  
  
"Okay Lizzie. You have the number where to reach us. We'll see you Sunday. Have fun." With that Mrs. McGuire left the house. Gordo and Lizzie were left standing in a silent kitchen.  
  
"Hear that Gordo?" He looked at her.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"It's the sound of peacefulness. The sound of the Mattless weekend." He laughed and they headed upstairs to grab her things. As they were walking up the stairs Gordo lost his footing and had to grab on to the railing.  
  
"Gordo you okay?" She asked him.  
  
"Uh yea. Just a little dizzy." He didn't move.  
  
"Okay wait here then. Sit down on the step so you don't fall and I'll go grab my things." He nodded slowly and sat down. 'That's weird' thought Lizzie 'Gordo never gets dizzy' She went upstairs, grabbed her bag of stuff and the cream for Gordo and came back down. She stopped on the step next to Gordo.  
  
"You alright?" She asked. He stood up.  
  
"Yea better. Let's go." She handed him the cream he put a bit on his arm and he went down the steps and stood in front of the door. Lizzie put the cream away and came down, looked around to make sure everything was okay and they walked outside. She locked the door and they began to walk to Gordo's house.  
  
"So what's the plan for tonight?" Asked Lizzie. Gordo looked at her and shrugged.  
  
"Whatever you want. You're the guest." She smiled.  
  
"Movies!" He nodded.  
  
"Okay, let's go to the video store before we head to my place then." She agreed and they began to walk in the direction of the video store. When they got there they looked around and were looking at a movie when Lizzie groaned.  
  
"What?" Asked Gordo.  
  
"Okay why does he have to show up?" Lizzie pointed to her left and there was Ronnie her ex-boyfriend. "Oh no, he's coming this way. Do something Gordo!" She said panicking.  
  
"Okay don't worry. Just follow my lead." With that he walked away.  
  
"Gordo!" She called after him. What was he doing?  
  
"Uh hi Lizzie." Said Ronnie walking up.  
  
"Ronnie hi!" Lizzie answered with fake enthusiasm.  
  
"How have you been?" He asked her.  
  
"Pretty good. You?" She replied.  
  
"Great. I'm here with my girlfriend Samantha. You by yourself?"  
  
"I uh-um I-" She didn't know how to answer that. With that Gordo walked up and put his arm around her.  
  
"Got the movie you wanted Liz?" He asked his arm draped over her shoulders. She thought for a second and caught on to what he was doing. She smiled and nodded moving herself a little closer to him. "Oh you must be Ronnie." Said Gordo looking at him.  
  
"Yea I am. And you are?"  
  
"Gordo. Lizzie's boyfriend." Ronnie seemed a little shocked by Gordo's answer. Just as he was about to respond a short girl with long brown hair approached Ronnie and took his hand.  
  
"Hey hun. Who's this?" She asked pointing to Lizzie and Gordo.  
  
"That's Lizzie my old girlfriend and her boyfriend Gordo." The girl, Samantha, laughed.  
  
"Oh! So you're the girl my Ronnie dumped for me. Thanks!" She smirked and snuggled in close to Ronnie. Lizzie grimaced and thought. She wasn't going to let this girl get to her.  
  
"You're that girl? Oh! I wanted to thank you." Replied Lizzie. Gordo looked at her and raised his eyebrows. She snuggled closer to him and he wrapped his arm further around her shoulders.  
  
"Thank me? Why is that?" Samantha asked confused.  
  
"Because if Ronnie hadn't found you and broke up with me, I'd never have gone out with Gordo here." She smiled and kissed Gordo's cheek, which quickly turned a soft pink. Samantha gave her a small smile and turned to Ronnie.  
  
"We should go Ron." She said softly. He nodded.  
  
"Right. Nice seeing you Lizzie. Nice meeting you Gordo."  
  
"Likewise." Gordo responded. With that Ronnie and Samantha exited the store. Lizzie turned to Gordo with a huge grin on her face.  
  
"Gordo you majorly saved my butt back there. I owe you! Thank you so much." She flung her arms around him with so much force that she knocked him back into the tape shelves. He laughed.  
  
"No problem Lizzie. Happy to help you out. Plus I wouldn't want you embarrassed in front of that jerk." He nodded his head in the direction of the door where they could see Ronnie and his girlfriend walking away.  
  
"Gordo I seriously do not know what I would have done if you weren't here. What can I do to make it up to you?" He rubbed his chin as if he was thinking hard.  
  
"We watch an action movie tonight." She groaned a little.  
  
"Alright." She sighed.  
  
"And we'll watch one of your movies too." She grinned.  
  
"Thanks Gordo! Let's go!" They grabbed their movies and headed to Gordo's to start their weekend together.  
****A/N: Hey everyone! Hope you all liked this chapter!! I thought it was cute! I MUST GIVE CREDIT TO A STORY CALLED DEFINING LOVE BY BaByGuRL FOR THE IDEA FOR THIUS CHAPTER SHE HAD SOMETHING VERY GOOD ALMOST THE SAME TO THIS AND I LOVE IT SO MUCH I USED HER IDEA SO THANK YOU TO HER AND I GIVE HER FULL CREDIT! Please review everyone! More to come soon! And I leave you with that wonderful rhyme:  
  
I like when you read this but you know what's better? Clicking submit review and typing me a letter!  
  
HEHEHE THANKS AGAIN!!!!! Review!!! Until next time: Luv y'all mwa xoxo 


	18. Phase Two

CHAPTER 18  
  
On the way home Gordo thought back on what just happened at the video store. Just saying those words "Lizzie's boyfriend" made him happy even though it wasn't true. Gordo was thinking when a sharp pain shot through his stomach. He stopped walking for a minute and stood still. Lizzie noticed he wasn't walking beside her and she stopped too.  
  
"Gordo, what's wrong?" She asked her voice filled with concern. He didn't want to worry her.  
  
"Nothing Lizzie. Just a stomach rumble. Maybe I ate too much at lunch." He gave a weak smile and continued to walk. She nodded slightly but he could tell she wasn't convinced. He started to think as he walked. He was dizzy before which never happened and now stomach pains. Was he getting sick? No couldn't be. Gordo never got sick. He had never missed a day of school in his life. He shook it off and started to feel better. They walked up to Gordo's house and he unlocked the door and went inside with Lizzie right behind him.  
  
"You can put your bag in the closet for now." He told her. She nodded and placed it on the floor in the closet.  
  
"Mom! We're here!" He called through the house. No answer. Gordo and Lizzie began to walk through his house looking for any signs of his parents. None whatsoever. Strange. Gordo walked up to the fridge and saw a note attached.  
  
David,  
  
Your father and I had to drive down to Grandma's. She fell down the stairs and asked us to come and stay with her the night. You and Lizzie will be by yourselves for tonight and I trust everything will go smoothly. We'll be back early tomorrow morning. There's some money on the counter order a pizza if you'd like. Remember, we're trusting you two. See you tomorrow.  
  
Love, Mom  
  
Gordo looked up at Lizzie.  
  
"What's going on?" She asked. He smiled.  
  
"My parents are going to be gone for the night. Its just us." She grinned.  
  
"Coolie!"  
  
"Yea. My mom left some money for pizza."  
  
"Okay we can order it then watch our movies. Sounds good." He nodded and picked up the phone to order a pizza. Once he was done they popped one of their movies on the VCR and began to watch. Halfway through the movie that feeling in Gordo's stomach came back. He started to feel nauseous. Lizzie looked at him.  
  
"Gordo you okay?"  
  
"Lizzie, I think I'm gonna be sick!" He covered his mouth and ran to the washroom. Lizzie quickly followed him. He threw up and Lizzie walked in.  
  
"Oh my gosh Gordo. Are you alright?" He shook his head. "Okay let's get you on the couch." She gently took his arm and led him over to the couch where he lay down. "I'll get you some water." He nodded and she dashed to the kitchen and filled a glass with water for him. She came back and sat next to him on the couch. He sat up a little and took a sip of the water then lay back down.  
  
"Must be the flu." She said. He nodded.  
  
"I wasn't feeling that great before but I didn't think it was this." He coughed and took another sip of water.  
  
"Here put the blanket on." She reached over and took a blanket that was sitting on the end of the couch and covered Gordo with it. She went to the kitchen and found a big plastic bowl and set it beside the couch.  
  
"Wow Gordo. You never get sick."  
  
"I know." He said as he covered his mouth again. "Oh no." He got up and ran to the washroom once more forgetting that the bowl was right beside the couch. He took some medicine to settle his stomach and came back to the couch.  
  
"Here Gordo lay down. Put your head in my lap." Offered Lizzie.  
  
"Are you sure? What if I--"  
  
"Don't worry about that." He nodded and lay down placing his head on her lap. "You need to sleep Gordo." She said softly. She began to softly stroke his hair until finally he was fast asleep. *  
  
Soon after Gordo had fallen asleep Lizzie did also. The next time she awoke was the middle of the night. She looked down to see a peaceful Gordo asleep on her lap and she smiled. She went right back to sleep after that. A few hours passed and Lizzie awoke once more. She looked down and Gordo wasn't on her lap anymore. Where'd he go? She then heard the tap in the washroom and then the door opened and Gordo walked out in his sweats. He had changed.  
  
"Hey, feeling better?" She asked him. He shrugged.  
  
"A little. Must be a 24 hour thing." He sat beside her and looked at her as if he was trying to tell her something.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked him.  
  
"I uh I just wanted to thank you for taking care of me last night. I've never gotten sick that suddenly and it freaked me out a bit. Thanks Lizzie, I appreciate it especially since I must have looked so gross." Lizzie laughed.  
  
"You're welcome Gordo. We've always taken care of each other. And don't worry you didn't look gross it was actually kind of cute." She could swear she saw a blush on his face.  
  
"Cute?" He asked softly. She nodded.  
  
"Cute." He got a bit nervous and fidgety.  
  
"Yea well, uh thanks again. It meant a lot." He walked over to her and gave her a hug. She smiled.  
  
"Again, you're welcome." They smiled at each other and Gordo sat down just as the front door swung open and his parents walked in. Lizzie and Gordo told them what had happened. They thanked Lizzie for watching over Gordo. Unfortunately since Gordo wasn't completely better they had to skip their plans of going to the amusement park and decided to just walk around the mall a while.  
  
"So how are you feeling Gordo?" Asked Lizzie as they walked through the mall.  
  
"Much better. Got it all out of my system last night." She nodded and pointed towards the CD store.  
  
"Wanna go in?" She asked him.  
  
"Sure. I wanna see if they have Frank Sinatra's greatest hits CD. I've been wanting it for awhile." She shook her head and laughed.  
  
"You and your rat pack music. Come on let's go." She began to walk in and he followed close behind. They were both looking at a CD when Gordo tapped Lizzie. She looked up at him and he pointed towards the entrance to the store. Ronnie.  
  
"Not again. And he's with his girlfriend too." Said Lizzie with a groan.  
  
"Ready for phase two?" He asked her. Huh?  
  
"What?"  
  
"Phase two of fool Ronnie?" Oh!  
  
"Oh okay! Let's do it." Gordo stepped behind Lizzie so his chest was to her back and he wrapped his arms around her waist. As soon as his arms were rested on her waist Lizzie got chills. Whoa. Since when did it feel so good to be in Gordo's arms? Ronnie and Samantha walked up to them.  
  
"Hey Lizzie, Gordo." Said Ronnie as they walked up.  
  
"Hey Ronnie, hi Samantha." Said Lizzie. Gordo nodded at them then rested his chin on Lizzie's shoulder.  
  
"Hi." Said Samantha coldly. Whoa, what's her problem?  
  
"You guys shopping?" Asked Ronnie. Well at least he was trying to be nice.  
  
"Just looking. We're gonna go over to the jewelry store after. I'm buying Lizzie a promise ring." Said Gordo. Lizzie turned her head slightly to look at him.  
  
"Aw you are?" She asked. He nodded and gave her a wink. She smiled as he kissed her cheek. She got tingles on the spot he kissed her. Wow.  
  
"What's a promise ring?" Asked Samantha all snobby.  
  
"A ring to promise that we'll be together no matter what." Answered Gordo. Both him and Lizzie smiled and he pulled her closer to him.  
  
"That's sweet." Said Samantha as she hit Ronnie on the arm with the bag she was holding. "How come you don't do stuff like that for me?"  
  
"Ow! I don't know!" He said annoyed. Lizzie had to hold in her giggles and she could tell Gordo was trying not to laugh.  
  
"Liz we better go get you that ring. My mom's picking us up soon." Said Gordo as he took his arms off her waist. No! Don't take your arms off! He then took one of her hands in his. Much better.  
  
"Okay. Bye Ronnie, bye Samantha." Said Lizzie before they both walked out of the store. They continued to hold hands so Ronnie and Samantha wouldn't become suspicious.  
  
"Wow Gordo! Thanks again!" She smiled at him. He gave her a half grin.  
  
"You're welcome. Just a repayal for last night." They were still holding hands and Lizzie had no intention of letting go. He began to lead her down a hall of the mall she didn't recognize.  
  
"Gordo where are we going?" She asked confused.  
  
"To get you that promise ring." She stopped walking which caused him to stop too.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"We're going to get you the ring."  
  
"I didn't think you were serious! Gordo! You don't have to get me a ring!" He stepped closer to her.  
  
"I want to." He whispered. Her heart began to beat fast. "We can get matching rings." He added.  
  
"Wow. Thanks Gordo! Okay let's do it." She responded. He grinned as they headed in the direction of the jewelry store.  
****A/N: So what did you guys think? Good? Bad? REVIEW AND LEMME KNOW!!!! You guys are totally awesome seriously I have been getting nothing but good reviews and I feel so honored!!! I'm really glad you guys like this story!! And guess what? I plan on making them kiss soon!!!!!! I know you're all happy bout that!!! Told you it would come and it will soon!!! YAY!!! LOL well thanks again you guys and I hope you liked this chapter. And now once more I leave you with the special rhyme which I have created:  
  
I like when you read this but you know what's better? Clicking submit review and typing me a letter!  
  
HEHEHE Thanks again you guys and stay tuned for more until next time: Luv y'all mwa xoxo 


	19. Its About Time!

CHAPTER 19  
  
Gordo and Lizzie bought matching silver rings that read: BEST FRIENDS FOREVER on them. After a while Gordo's mom arrived to pick them up. Gordo was silent the whole way home. Why? Because he was thinking okay he was daydreaming. Daydreaming about holding Lizzie the way he had. It was incredible. He loved acting as her boyfriend if only he really was. He was daydreaming when all of a sudden he became really tired and fell asleep. A little while later he felt someone nudging him.  
  
"Gordo! Gordo." He stirred a little and opened his eyes a crack. An angel was leaning over him. It was Lizzie.  
  
"Huh?" He asked sleepily.  
  
"We're at your house." She answered with a smile. "Come on sleepy head." She leaned down and kissed the tip of his nose. His eyes shot open. "Mwa!" She said as she pulled her head away. He smiled.  
  
"You're crazy you know that?" He told her. She nodded.  
  
"And proud of it!" She giggled and he laughed.  
  
"Okay I'm up. Let's go inside." Said Gordo climbing out of the car. He held out his arm for Lizzie to take getting out to help her and she took it. Once outside the car she looped her arm through his and they walked up to his house arm in arm.  
  
"We're off to see the wizard! The wonderful wizard of Oz!" Sung Lizzie.  
  
"Guess that makes you Dorothy huh?" He asked her with a smirk.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"If you're Dorothy then what am I?"  
  
"You're my doggie Toto!" She giggled and rubbed the hair on his head, messing it up. "Nice doggie!"  
  
"Okay Liz. You're scaring me now." She laughed.  
  
"Sorry. Those smoothies we had earlier are getting to me. Too much sugar all at once." He nodded slowly as they walked inside.  
  
"David what would you guys like for dinner?" Asked his mom as they walked in.  
  
"I don't know. What do you want Liz?" He asked turning to her.  
  
"Doesn't matter to me." She answered.  
  
"How about I order some Chinese?" Asked his mom. They nodded.  
  
"Sounds good." Replied Gordo. Lizzie agreed. "Come on. Let's go to my room." Lizzie nodded and followed him to his room. Once they got there Lizzie took a seat on his bed and started to read a magazine she brought with her and he played a game on his computer. After a little while Gordo's mom called him downstairs.  
  
"David! Can you come down and help me with something for a while?"  
  
"Sure mom! Be right back Lizzie." She smiled and nodded as he left the room. *  
  
Wow. Yesterday and today have been incredible. Except for the whole Gordo getting sick thing. How long has it been since I talked to Miranda? I'm going to call her. Lemme ask Gordo first.  
  
"Gordo!" She called down the stairs.  
  
"Yea?" He called back.  
  
"Is it okay if I call Miranda?"  
  
"Yea! Go ahead." Answered Gordo.  
  
"Okay thanks!" She picked up the phone that was sitting on his dresser and dialed the long distance number for Miranda in Mexico.  
  
L-Lizzie M-Miranda  
  
M- Hola.  
  
L- Miranda!!  
  
M- Lizzie! I haven't talked to you in so long!! What's been going on?  
  
L- Well, a lot actually.  
  
M- Oh! Do tell!  
  
L- Well my parents are away for the weekend and I'm staying at Gordo's.  
  
M- Coolie. Are you there now?  
  
L- Yea. Gordo's downstairs helping his mom. Miranda I don't know what to do! I am so confused! Gordo has been so amazing lately and I don't know what to think or do.  
  
M- Wait back up. Gordo's been amazing? How so?  
  
L- I don't know! Just incredible. Like, he caught me a few times when I fell off a ladder and out of a tree and we almost kissed a few times and he's just been really sweet.  
  
M- Wait a second! What did you say?  
  
L- He's been really sweet?  
  
M- Before that.  
  
L- He caught me a few times?  
  
M- After that.  
  
L- We almost kissed.  
  
M- You and Gordo almost kissed?!  
  
L- Yea.  
  
M- Well, It's about time!!!  
  
L- What?  
  
M- I knew it would happen eventually. He likes you Lizzie always has. The question is do you like him?  
  
L- Me like Gordo? No way!  
  
M- Come on Lizzie.  
  
L- Well I- I don't know!! I never really thought about it.  
  
M- So think! Do you like Gordo?  
  
L- Uh--- oh my gosh! I like Gordo!  
  
M- I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!  
  
L- Miranda!  
  
M- Come on Lizzie! Don't tell me you never noticed the way he looks at you and how he blushes sometimes when you talk to him and how you blush when he says something nice to you!  
  
L- Well, I-  
  
M- Exactly! Oh my gosh! You guys are so cute together! I want full details of what happens with you guys okay?  
  
L- Of course I--- Uh oh here comes Gordo. I better go. Call me later this week.  
  
M- Will do---GORDO LOVER!  
  
L- Miranda! I swear if you were here I'd murder you!  
  
M- You know you love me!  
  
L- Ha ha yea I do. Talk to you later okay? I'm outtie.  
  
M- Okay see you on the flip side! Adios!  
  
*hangs up*  
  
"Hey," said Gordo walking in, "was that Miranda?"  
  
"Yea. She says hi." Lizzie was now a bit nervous around Gordo since she had realized her feelings for him.  
  
"Okay. Uh-hey Lizzie?" She looked at him.  
  
"What?" She asked. He walked over and sat next to her pulling her in a warm hug. He then softly kissed her cheek. She blushed madly.  
  
"Uh wow. What was that for Gordo?"  
  
"I really don't know. Just for being you, my best friend Lizzie. Don't ever change okay?" She smiled.  
  
"I promise. As long as you don't either." He grinned.  
  
"I promise too." They smiled at each other. Wow, what an incredible day.  
  
****A/N: Hey everyone! What did you think? Not many L/G moments I know I'm sorry I dedicated this chapter to Lizzie realizing her feelings! I hope you guys liked it though! I have a great idea for the next chapter and its in the works right now! So stay tuned! lol I sound like a tv commercial! Hahaha anyways thanks soooooooooooooooo much for the amazing reviews!! You guys are totally awesome and I really appreciate the support! More to come soon I promise and for now I depart but leave you with one last message:  
  
I like when you read this but you know what's better? Clicking submit review and typing me a letter!  
  
LOL that's all for now more to come soon and until next time: Luv y'all mwa xoxo 


	20. Claustrophobia Pays Off

CHAPTER 20  
  
The next day was Sunday, Lizzie and Gordo's last day a freedom before a week of school started again. Lizzie woke up and found herself in Gordo's bed. She completely forgot how she got there, why wasn't Gordo in his own bed? Then she remembered the night before he had insisted she take the bed as she was "his guest" and he wouldn't allow her to sleep on the floor. She peered of the edge of the bed and spotted Gordo sprawled out on the floor. She smiled. He looked absolutely adorable. He had a cute grin on his face while he slept and his hands were positioned under his head. She remembered the night before and her conversation with Miranda. She had finally admitted to Miranda and to herself that she liked Gordo as more than a friend. She climbed off the bed and knelt next to Gordo. Time to wake up the sleeping beauty.  
  
"Gordo." She whispered as she shook him. Nothing not even a stir. She tried again. And again. And again. Okay now she was getting worried. "Gordo? Gordo wake up!" She was worried now he wasn't waking up. "Gordo please!" Tears began to form in her eyes. Did something happen to Gordo?  
  
"BOO!" Screamed Gordo sitting up and scaring the living daylights out of Lizzie. She screamed.  
  
"Gordo! Don't do that!" She had tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Lizzie what's wrong? It was only a joke. I didn't mean anything." He turned to face her and scooted a little closer to her on the floor.  
  
"When you didn't wake up after a long time I got scared. I was afraid something happened."  
  
"I'm sorry Liz. I didn't mean it." He looked at her and brought his face close to hers. "Forgive me?" He whispered. A small smile formed on her face and she nodded.  
  
"Yea. Always." She smiled at him and paused for a moment. After a minute of silence she smacked Gordo across the head.  
  
"OUCH! What was that for!?" He asked rubbing the back of his head confused.  
  
"For scaring me you bum! Don't do that again!" She smirked and stood up. He laughed.  
  
"All right. I learned my lesson. I'm sorry." He pouted.  
  
"Aw you're so cute when you pout." She giggled patted his head and walked over to get her clothes so she could change in the washroom.  
  
After Lizzie changed Gordo and Lizzie discussed what they were going to do that day. After many minutes of begging Lizzie convinced Gordo to go shopping at the mall. Lizzie and Gordo walked happily through the mall.  
  
"Gordo sit here. I'll be right back." Said Lizzie pointing to a near- by bench. Gordo sat confused.  
  
"Why? Lizzie where are you going?" She just smiled.  
  
"You'll see." She answered and walked away. After a few moments she returned with a small bag in her hand. She came and sat next to Gordo handing him the bag.  
  
"Lizzie where did you go? And what's this?" He asked taking the bag from her.  
  
"Open it." She said. He looked at her briefly and opened the bag to find Frank Sinatra's greatest hits, the CD he wanted. His eyes lit up.  
  
"Lizzie! What's this for?" He asked happily examining the CD.  
  
"Just a thanks for this weekend and helping me out with the Ronnie stuff." She smiled.  
  
"Wow, Liz thanks." He leaned over and gave her a quick hug. *  
  
Gordo and Lizzie headed to the elevator to go to the upper level of the mall. Gordo thought as they walked. Lizzie bought him a CD, which was really nice of her. Yea he did all that stuff for her but he'd do anything for her with no repayal necessary. They reached the elevator and were the only two to step on. They got in and continued talking when all of a sudden the elevator stopped.  
  
"Gordo what happened?" Asked Lizzie.  
  
"I don't know. Hang on a second." He fiddled around with some of the buttons to see if they worked. Nothing did. "Liz, I think the elevator's stuck."  
  
"What? No! We have to get out of here!" Cried Lizzie. She wasn't acting normal. What was going on here?  
  
"It's okay Liz. Someone will get us out soon." He tried to calm her down.  
  
"No Gordo! We have to get out now!"  
  
"Lizzie what's wrong? We'll be fine don't worry."  
  
"Gordo you don't understand! I'm--"  
  
"You're what Lizzie?" He asked concerned for her. She was not acting normal.  
  
"I'm claustrophobic." She finished with a whisper.  
  
"You are? Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I don't know it never came up I guess. That's why I have to get out of here!" She walked over to Gordo and he wrapped her in a hug.  
  
"Liz its okay, we'll be fine I promise." They sat on the floor of the elevator and Gordo held her in his arms.  
  
"Okay Gordo." She answered.  
  
"Just pretend you're in Aaron Carter's arms or something." He said. She looked up at him.  
  
"Why?" She asked.  
  
"Because Aaron's so hot and you love him and would probably rather be in his arms than mine." She looked at him.  
  
"Gordo, I'd much rather be in your arms than Aaron Carter's any day." She whispered. He looked at her and smiled. They began to move closer very slowly. Finally their lips met in a soft kiss. Gordo couldn't believe this was finally happening. The moment he had been dreaming about for months and it was perfect. The kiss started out slow and became more intense until finally they both softly pulled away. Gordo blinked to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Nope it was real.  
  
"So uh Liz, what does this make us?" He asked her softly wrapping his arms further around her.  
  
"I don't know Gordo, what do you want us to be?" She asked softly.  
  
"Lizzie?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Would you be my girlfriend?" He closed his eyes and waited for her answer.  
  
"I though you'd never ask Gordo." She smiled at him and they shared another sweet kiss. Gordo's dream had finally come true.  
  
****A/N: Hey guys! SO IT FINALLY HAPPENED THEY KISSED!! What did you think? Good? Bad? Tell me in a review! Sorry I didn't update in awhile but I had so much work from school I just couldn't find the time not to mention a bad case of writer's block but the chapter is here! Finally! Well I hope you guys liked it and thanks for all the amazing reviews! I luv you guys!! PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!!! Lemme know if you think I should stop here or continue the story!!!! It's all up to you guys!! THANKS AGAIN AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!!!!! Until next time luv y'all mwa xoxo 


	21. More Than Anything

CHAPTER 21  
  
Lizzie couldn't believe what had just happened. She and Gordo had kissed and now she was his girlfriend. How perfect was this? Miranda was right. It would've happened sooner or later. After about a half hour of being stuck in the elevator s mechanic came and fixed it letting the new couple out. They strolled hand in hand through the mall and decided to go grab a smoothie in the food court.  
  
"Two banana smoothies please." Said Gordo one hand holding Lizzie's and the other placing money on the counter.  
  
"Gordo you don't have to pay for my smoothie." Said Lizzie. He looked at her and smiled.  
  
"I want to. Go grab us a table okay?" She smiled and nodded. She then kissed his cheek and went to sit down. Lizzie watched Gordo as he ordered. He was so cute. Why hadn't she noticed it before all these years? She was missing out on a great relationship they could have had. Oh well, no need to worry about the past, she should be focusing on the future. She looked up and saw Gordo approaching. He smiled at her and took the seat across from her as he set their smoothies on the table.  
  
"Thanks Gordo." She said as she took a sip.  
  
"Good?" He asked. She nodded and grinned.  
  
"Very!" He smiled and took a sip of his own nodding in agreement. "So uh Gordo?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Can I ask you something?" He looked at her.  
  
"Anything." He replied.  
  
"How long have you uh liked me?" She blushed at her question, why though? Gordo was her boyfriend now.  
  
"A while."  
  
"How long is a while?" She questioned.  
  
"A few months." He answered.  
  
"That long? Uh wow. So you mean all those times we almost kissed you wanted to?"  
  
"More than anything." She blushed at his answer and he just smiled. They finished their smoothies and got up to walk around. Gordo placed his arm around her shoulders and Lizzie placed her arm around his waist.  
  
"Hey Liz, feel like going to see a movie? My mom isn't picking us up for another 3 hours so we have lots of time." She nodded.  
  
"Yea that sounds good." They headed over to the theater and bought tickets to a romantic comedy. Once inside the theater they took seats near the back and Lizzie rested her head on Gordo's shoulder. Gordo put his arm around her and they sat waiting for the movie to start.  
  
"Hey Gordo?" Said Lizzie looking up at him.  
  
"Hmm?" With that she tilted her head up and kissed him softly. He smiled as she pulled away.  
  
"Thanks." She whispered.  
  
"For what?" He asked her unsure.  
  
"Everything." She answered and gave him a soft smile. He leaned down and gave her another kiss as they heard footsteps approaching.  
  
"Well isn't it about time? Loozie and Gor-dork finally got together." Lizzie knew that voice. Her and Gordo turned around to see Kate.  
  
"What do you want Kate?" Asked Gordo.  
  
"Yea what are you doing here?" Added Lizzie.  
  
"Uh its called seeing a movie. But maybe I should leave looks like you two wanna be alone."  
  
"Yea Kate we do actually and wait, are you alone?" Asked Lizzie.  
  
"Uh yea so? At least I don't have a dork for a boyfriend."  
  
"Uh I don't see you with a boyfriend at all Kate. And you should be so lucky to have a guy as wonderful as Gordo for your boyfriend." Kate was a little taken aback by Lizzie's boldness.  
  
"Whatever." Said Kate before spinning on her heal and leaving the theater. Gordo sat there amazed.  
  
"Wow Lizzie thanks. That meant a lot to me that you would defend me like that." Said Gordo. Lizzie looked at him.  
  
"Hey you are my boyfriend and my best friend of course I'll defend you. Plus I meant every word." He smiled and kissed her. They pulled away just as the lights were dimming.  
  
"Oh look. Its starting." Said Lizzie placing her head back on Gordo's shoulder. He put his arm back around her and they settled in to watch the movie. *  
  
Once the movie was over Lizzie and Gordo exited the theater holding hands. They headed to the entrance of the mall where Gordo's mom would be meeting them to pick them up. They sat on a bench and talked as they waited. Gordo looked over at Lizzie. God she was beautiful.  
  
"Gordo, are we going to tell our parents?" She asked. Oops, he hadn't though of that.  
  
"I don't know. I guess we should. I mean they should know right? And they might think something's up if they see us holding hands or something."  
  
"Yea but how do you think they're going to react?" She turned to face him on the bench.  
  
"I don't know Lizzie. But I imagine they won't be mad. I think they had an idea this would happen before we even knew ourselves." She looked at him with a confused look on her face.  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked.  
  
"Well I heard my mom and your mom talking once. They were saying that they noticed us getting closer and one of them mentioned that it would be a matter of time before we 'got together'." Lizzie raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yea. So I don't think they'll be mad or anything. Maybe a little surprised it happened now."  
  
"I guess you're right. But I don't want to tell them yet okay? Could we wait a little while?"  
  
"Sure Liz, anything you want." He smiled.  
  
"Thanks Gordo." She leaned forward and gave him a soft peck. They sat for a little while longer until Gordo's mom arrived to pick them up. This day was incredible. Gordo was so happy he and Lizzie were together. It took long enough. He had liked her for a while but he was glad it finally happened. He wasn't even sure if it would ever happen but it did and boy was he happy.  
  
****A/N: So that's Chapter 21! Hope you guys liked it! I have a really great idea on how I'm gonna continue this story and a great idea for future chapters! Since pretty much all of you want me to continue I am! I don't know how many more chapters I'll have but the story most likely won't go over 30 chapters! I'm also planning on collaborating with another writer on FF.net, Nick Macaluso, to write an L/G story so look out for that! Well that's all for now. here is that wonderful rhyme:  
  
I like when you read this but you know what's better? Clicking submit review and typing me a letter!  
  
Hehehe thanks for all your reviews and until next time: Luv y'all mwa xoxo 


	22. Me, You and Mexico

CHAPTER 22  
  
Lizzie sat next to Gordo in the back seat of his mom's car as they drove back home. She smiled to herself at everything that had happened that day. She looked over at Gordo who was gazing out the window. He had sort of a half grin on his face as he watched the houses go by. She laughed softly. He was so adorable. She was glad things turned out the way they did. When she first figured out she liked him that time talking to Miranda the first thing she thought was 'what if it ruins the friendship?' And she really didn't want that to happen. She had known Gordo all her life and she wasn't about to lose him now. But she soon found out that she had nothing to worry about because this relationship with Gordo only brought them closer. She looked over at him once more and smiled. He spotted her looking and looked back at her with a grin.  
  
"What?" He asked. She giggled slightly.  
  
"Nothing. You're just so cute!" She said pinching his cheeks. He blushed and smiled at her.  
  
"Right back at ya Liz." He whispered. Now it was her turn to blush.  
  
She smiled as they approached Gordo's house. Once his mom pulled up in the driveway they both got out and headed up to Gordo's room. They got upstairs and the phone rang.  
  
"Lizzie honey! It's for you! Your parents!" Called Mrs. Gordon from downstairs.  
  
"Thanks Mrs. Gordon!" Lizzie picked up the phone.  
  
L- Lizzie MM- Mrs. McGuire  
  
L- Hello?  
  
MM- Lizzie honey! How is everything at Gordo's?  
  
L- Great mom!  
  
MM- Oh that's good! Well we're back now so why don't you come on home? Oh and bring Gordo with you we have some news!  
  
L- News?  
  
MM- It's a surprise see you soon!  
  
L- Okay mom bye!  
  
*hangs up*  
  
"Uh Gordo?" Lizzie turned to Gordo.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"I have to go home now and apparently you have to come with me."  
  
"I have to come with you? Okay lets go then." He helped her carry her things down stairs and they headed off to Lizzie's house to see what the surprise would be. When they went inside Lizzie's family was sitting on the couch in the living room talking with smiles on their faces.  
  
"Mom?" Called Lizzie putting down her things. Gordo followed.  
  
"In here Lizzie!" Lizzie and Gordo went into the living room.  
  
"So mom what's the big news? And why did Gordo have to come with me?" Lizzie's mom smiled widely and so did Matt who was trying not to burst.  
  
"We have wonderful news honey! At the convention for your brother we won a trip to Mexico for 10 days!"  
  
"Wow! Really?" Lizzie smiled.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"So why did Gordo have to come?"  
  
"Yea I was kind of wondering that myself." Added Gordo. They smiled at him.  
  
"Because it's a trip for five and we thought maybe you'd want to take Gordo along!" Lizzie's grin so wide she almost burst. She turned to Gordo who was grinning just as much.  
  
"Wow. You really want me to come?" Gordo asked to make sure they were positive.  
  
"Yes Gordo! You're Lizzie's best friend of course we want you to come!" Said Mr. McGuire.  
  
"Well yea! I'll come. Have to ask my parents though."  
  
"No need. We spoke to your mom this morning. She said its fine. We leave next week!" Said Mrs. McGuire. Gordo grinned.  
  
"You mean we get to miss school?" Asked Lizzie.  
  
"Yes you do." Answered her father.  
  
"Gordo did you hear that? You're coming to Mexico with us and we get to miss school!" She hugged him happily and he hugged back.  
  
"I know! This is awesome. Thanks so much for asking me to come."  
  
"You're welcome Gordo." Said Mr. And Mrs. McGuire.  
  
"We're going to Mexico! We're going to Mexico!" Shouted Matt over and over. Lizzie turned to Gordo and smiled.  
  
"Upstairs." She mouthed to him. He nodded. "Mom, Dad we're going upstairs for a bit okay? Then after I'll walk with Gordo to his house and come back."  
  
"Alright Lizzie go ahead." Replied Mrs. McGuire as Lizzie grabbed Gordo's hand and pulled him upstairs. She pulled Gordo as fast as she could and as soon as they were in her room she shut the door quickly.  
  
"Lizzie what's goin--" Gordo was cut off by Lizzie kissing him. After a few seconds he reacted by putting his arms around her waist. Lizzie's arms came up around his neck as they kissed. Then after a few moments they both pulled away.  
  
"Whoa." Said Gordo in a dazed whisper.  
  
"Ditto." She said with a smile. "Gordo isn't this great? Me, you, Mexico for 10 days!" He smiled.  
  
"Great? This is awesome!" She nodded. He hugged her and they both stood hugging for a while absolutely content. Lizzie nuzzled her head into Gordo's shoulder and he pulled her closer. How perfect was this? Mexico for 10 days with her best friend/boyfriend! There was only one thing left to say: We're going to Mexico, we're going to Mexico!  
  
****A/N: So that's chapter 22! Hope you guys liked it!! I have to give credit to my friend Maddy (you know who you are) for the idea for them to go to Mexico! It was a great idea! I have good plans for this story trust me very good plans lol! Well I guess that's all for now and once more I leave you with that special, SPECIAL rhyme:  
  
I like when you read this but you know what's better? Clicking submit review and typing me a letter!  
  
Hehehe until next time : Luv y'all mwa xoxo 


	23. A Perfect Fit

CHAPTER 23  
  
Gordo sat on Lizzie's bed while she rifled through her closet. Mexico, for 10 days, with his girlfriend. How perfect was this? Too perfect. There had to be some kind of catch. He'd figure it out but for now he was too busy being happy. He looked over at Lizzie who had a huge grin on her face. He knew she was ecstatic from the kiss she gave him. That kiss was mind-blowing, absolutely unbelievable. Gordo kind of drifted off thinking until he felt Lizzie tapping his shoulder.  
  
"Gordo!" She said finally. He shook his head a bit and snapped out his daze. He saw Lizzie standing in front of him with tons of clothes laid out on the bed around him. It looked like a tornado hit.  
  
"Whoa, what happened in here?" He asked her pointing around him.  
  
"I need you to help me with something." She replied.  
  
"Anything." He answered.  
  
"Help me pick out an outfit for school tomorrow!" He groaned.  
  
"Lizzie I'm a guy, outfits aren't my thing. And why do you need to pick something out? Just wear something you'd usually wear, its only school."  
  
"I know but tomorrow's special." She said almost in a whisper.  
  
"Why?" He asked unsure of where this was going.  
  
"Tomorrow's our first school day being together. I know it sounds stupid but its special, different and I want to look nice for you and everyone else. So will you please help me?" He smiled. He always gave in to Lizzie.  
  
"Okay I'll help you. But I'm warning you now, I am not good with girls clothes." She giggled and clapped.  
  
"Yay! Okay, which of these tops do you like the best on me?" She asked him pointing to three tops on her bed. He examined them. The first top was a white t-shirt material. It had butterflies and sparkles along the front and frayed t-shirt sleeves. He remembered this top, it was cute on her. The second top was a sleeveless white shirt with a large red cross on the front. He remembered when she wore this, when Miranda went through that phase of thinking she was fat. He liked the shirt but not that much. And the third top was a pink blouse that was made of a silky material. It has long peasant type flowly sleeves and a tie string at the neck. He loved that top on her.  
  
"I like this one on you the best." He said pointing to the pink top. She smiled.  
  
"That's my favourite too Gordo!" He laughed.  
  
"Guess I'm not so bad at this after all."  
  
Gordo finished helping Lizzie to pick out her clothes and he headed home. Lizzie offered to walk with him but he declined, he didn't want Lizzie walking back home alone at night. She kissed him good-bye in her room so no one would see and he headed off. Once he got home he watched a little TV then headed off to bed. *  
  
The next morning Lizzie woke up and looked at her clock. She was late! She scrambled to get ready putting on the clothes Gordo helped her pick. She did her hair in the washroom and ran downstairs. She grabbed a pop tart, grabbed her bag and headed out the door. The minute she stepped out onto the porch she saw Gordo waiting for her. She waved happily and he waved back.  
  
"Hey Gordo!" She said happily reaching where he was standing. They started to walk side by side.  
  
"Hey, you ready?" He asked. She nodded and smiled. They walked a little ways away from her house before Gordo slipped his hand into Lizzie's. 'A perfect fit.' She thought. As they stepped up to the school Lizzie stopped walking.  
  
"Gordo I'm nervous." She said.  
  
"What for?" He asked.  
  
"What do you think people will say?" He looked at her.  
  
"Probably, 'congratulations' or 'took long enough'." He smiled and squeezed her hand.  
  
"Okay. Let's go." She said. He began to walk again and she pulled on his hand. "Wait, one more thing." She said.  
  
"What?" He asked. She pulled him in and kissed him softly. He smiled once they pulled away. "Come on." He said softly. They began to walk inside hand in hand. As they walked through the halls a few people stared. They also received a few comments like: 'way to go you guys!' and 'congratulations you two' and 'took you guys long enough'. Lizzie looked at Gordo and smiled. How did he always know? They stopped at Lizzie's locker and she took out her books. They were standing together beside her locker waiting for the bell, Gordo has his arm around her and Lizzie's head was on his shoulder when Ethan walked up.  
  
"Yo Lizzay, Gordon! Is it true? Are you guys an item?"  
  
"Yea Ethan. We're together." Answered Lizzie.  
  
"Whoa! Way to go Gordon!" He said patting Gordo's back. Gordo blushed.  
  
"Uh yea, thanks Ethan." He said. Lizzie laughed.  
  
"Well I gotta jet. My teacher said something about making up a test a missed. I don't know what she's talking 'bout, I don't know how to write tests! Check ya later!" With that Ethan walked off. Lizzie and Gordo laughed and headed off to class as the bell rang. This was going to be an interesting day.  
  
****A/N: Hey everyone! I am so sorry it took me so long to update and I am so sorry that this is a short chapter but I swear all of my free time has been spent on projects! I had like 5 of them worth 15% of my final grade! Yikes! I finally finished them all and had time to write a short chapter I hope you guys liked it. Lizzie and Gordo will be going to Mexico soon and some interesting things will happen there! Dun dun dun lol! Well that's it for now and I leave you one more time with that magical rhyme:  
  
I like when you read this but you know what's better? Clicking submit review and typing me a letter!  
  
Hehehe Well that's all for now and until next time: Luv y'all mwa xoxo 


	24. Mission Accomplished

CHAPTER 24  
  
The next week went by utterly slow for Lizzie and Gordo. They couldn't wait to go to Mexico so everything seemed to be going in slow motion. It was finally the night before they were leaving and Gordo was going over to Lizzie's to watch a movie. Her parents were out visiting a relative and Matt was at Lanny's so they had the house to themselves. Lizzie was excited even though the night would be pretty simple, just popcorn and a movie. But the fact that it was her and Gordo made it special. She scrambled through her room searching for a top she wanted to wear. She couldn't find it anywhere. Then she discovered it underneath her bed and she had no idea how it got there. She put on the top and looked at herself in the mirror. Everything was done except her hair. She decided to just wear it down since she remembered Gordo had said he liked it that way once. She dabbed on a bit more lip- gloss and examined herself once more. 'Perfect' she thought. Just as she finished the doorbell rang. She rushed downstairs and opened the door and there stood Gordo with a smile on his face looking as cute as ever.  
  
"Hey Gordo!" She said. He looked at her and walked inside. Without saying a word he pulled her to him, wrapped his arms around her waist and he kissed her. She was surprised at first but then she relaxed and her arms flew up around his neck. They kissed for a few moments then Gordo pulled away and looked at her, both of them still wrapped in each other's arms.  
  
"Hey." He whispered with a grin. She blushed. Was it hot in here or was it just Gordo?  
  
"Hey yourself." She whispered. "May I ask why you did that?" He smiled at her.  
  
"Because I can." He answered. She instantly knew what he meant.  
  
"I know. It's great not having my parents here so we can do uh-that." She blushed once more and he brushed his hand against her cheek.  
  
"Come on," he whispered, "let's watch some movies." She nodded and they walked hand in hand into the living room.  
  
When they entered the room there was a huge bowl of popcorn sitting in the table, an assortment of sodas beside the popcorn, candy and many pillows spread out along the couch and floor.  
  
"Whoa Liz, you were prepared." He laughed. She looked at him and shrugged with a smile.  
  
"Hey, I do what I can. So what movies did you bring?" Gordo walked back to the front door and came back holding a bag that he had dropped earlier when kissing Lizzie. He set the bag on the couch and took out 3 movies one by one.  
  
"I got: Swimfan, The Ring and Two Weeks Notice. You choose." She looked at all the movies and looked at Gordo. "Let me guess, Two Weeks Notice?" She smiled and nodded vigorously. He laughed and popped the movie in the VCR. As the previews were playing Lizzie and Gordo got comfortable together. Gordo sat on the couch and Lizzie lay across it with her head in his lap. They began to watch the movie together and about half way through Lizzie looked up at Gordo and watched him. He was so adorable with his eyes fixated on the TV screen. She looked at him and wondered, how could such an amazing guy like her? Plain clumsy Lizzie McGuire. Gordo saw her looking at him and he looked down at her.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked pausing the movie. She looked at him for a moment before answering.  
  
"Why do you like me Gordo?" She asked straight out. His eyebrows shot up.  
  
"What?" He asked completely confused by her question.  
  
"Why do you like me? I mean what could you possibly like about me? Every other guy I've liked has turned me down or dumped me. Ronnie, Ethan and uh you too."  
  
"Me? When?" He asked. She sighed.  
  
"When you danced with Parker at the dance that time."  
  
"But you didn't like me then. Wait, did you?" He asked. She blushed and fiddled with her hands. "Lizzie, you liked me then?"  
  
"Well I, I didn't really know it at the time and I didn't want to admit it but I was really jealous." Her voice became quiet.  
  
"I'm sorry. Lizzie listen to me. All those guys who turned you down or dumped you whatever, are complete and total idiots. You are incredible and they have absolutely no idea what they're missing. I like you because you're smart, funny; you're so kind hearted. You even helped Kate, your arch nemesis, get back on the cheerleading squad. You've always been there for me and I've always been there for you. You're beautiful and I couldn't think of liking anyone else in the world."  
  
By the time Gordo had finished answering Lizzie had tears in her eyes. How could Gordo be completely sweet all the time? She sat up and hugged him as tight as she could.  
  
"Wow Gordo, I-I don't know what to say." He smiled and she did the only thing she could think of and she kissed him. When they pulled away they were both out of breath.  
  
"Wow." He breathed. She smiled. Mission accomplished. "Lizzie I have something to tell you."  
  
"Okay what is it Gordo?"  
  
"Lizzie I-I lo--"  
  
"HONEY WE'RE HOME!" Yelled Mrs. McGuire from the front door. They just had to come home then. Lizzie looked at Gordo and he shrugged.  
  
"In here mom. Gordo's here too." Mrs. McGuire walked into the living room while Mr. McGuire went upstairs.  
  
"Hi Gordo. So we'll pick you up tomorrow morning at 5. Our flight's at 8 and it takes about an hour to get there. We need to be there 2 hours before the flight leaves."  
  
"Okay Mrs. McGuire thanks."  
  
"Great, okay Lizzie Gordo should be getting home now. It's late." Lizzie nodded.  
  
"Okay mom. Gordo I'll walk you home." He nodded and they headed to the door.  
  
"See you tomorrow Mrs. McGuire." He said before both of them slipped out the door. After they were a little bit away from Lizzie's house they held hands the rest of the way to Gordo's.  
  
"Gordo, I want to thank you again for all the sweet stuff you said. It meant a lot."  
  
"Liz, I meant every word." He said just as they walked up to his door. They both stood on the doorstep.  
  
"Okay I'll see you tomorrow morning bright and early?" She asked him. He nodded with a smile.  
  
"I can't wait." He replied. They shared a sweet kiss and Lizzie headed home. In 10 hours she and Gordo would be on a plane to Mexico! She couldn't wait!  
  
****A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while been so busy!! I hope you guys liked this chapter! Anyways I have a bit of bad news, I have final exams this week and I won't be able to write any more on any of my stories until I have finished because I need to study! I will continue as soon as exams are done! So keep checking back I promise there will be an update soon!! Well that's all for now and please check out my other L/G fic "Goodbye Rome, Hello Home" Thanks and wish me luck on my exams!! Until next time: luv y'all mwa xoxo 


	25. Good Morning Sunshine!

CHAPTER 25  
  
After Gordo left that night Lizzie went into a frenzy packing everything. She hated packing because she always had that feeling that she forgot something. It was constantly nagging at her the whole time. 'Okay' she thought to herself 'do I have everything? Pajamas check, clothes check, toothbrush check' This list continued until she had gone through everything in her suitcase. She sat down on her bed to relax when a loud farting sound erupted in the room. She then heard snickering from the hallway. She peered under her bed covers only to find a whoopee cushion. "MATT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed loudly. She heard a "YIKES!!!" from outside her door and sat down on her bed exhausted.  
  
She looked over at her desk and saw her picture frame. A smile formed on her lips. Inside the frame was her favourite picture of her and Gordo. They had taken it the previous summer when both their families had taken a trip to the beach together. Her family and the Gordon's were very close. She picked up the frame in her hand and examined the picture of her and Gordo. They were tangled together in a large hug laughing uncontrollably their faces towards the camera. She laughed to herself recalling the memory of that beach trip. She and Gordo had an awesome time together. Miranda wasn't there because she was again in Mexico. As she remembered Lizzie found herself becoming very tired. Her eyes drooped and she struggled to keep them open until she could struggle no more and fell asleep.  
  
The next morning Lizzie awoke to the phone ringing. She groggily reached over to her dresser and picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" She asked sleepily.  
  
"Good morning sunshine." Came a male voice. Who the hell? Wait a second.  
  
"Gordo?" She asked.  
  
"The one and only." He answered.  
  
"Why are you calling me so early Gordo?"  
  
"Because it's 4:15 and you guys are picking me up in 45 minutes?" He replied. Lizzie's head shot off the pillow.  
  
"4:15? Seriously! Oh my God! I slept in I am going to be late. I still have to shower and get dressed and Oh my God!" She rambled quickly.  
  
"Whoa Liz it's okay. I knew this would happen so I called you relax you still got time."  
  
"Gordo, thank God you called. What would I do without you?" She sighed.  
  
"Miss your plane to Mexico?" He asked joking. She smiled and let out a small giggle.  
  
"Yea that and go completely nuts. Now lets hang up so I can get ready and come and get you."  
  
"Good idea. See you soon Liz."  
  
"Bye Gordo."  
  
"Ciao babe." He said before hanging up. Lizzie sat with the phone in her hand listening to the ring tone, dumbfounded. 'Did he just called me babe?' She shook it off and began to get ready. 40 minutes later the McGuire family was in the car on their way to Gordo's house. They arrived at Gordo's, the Gordon's said goodbye to their son, Gordo hopped in the car and they were off to the airport.  
  
They got to the airport and checked their bags. Gordo and Lizzie stood together talking as Mr. And Mrs. McGuire checked their tickets. They were talking when the McGuire's called them and Matt over. Mr. McGuire was arguing with the ticket lady.  
  
"What do you mean 2 of our tickets are business class? That's not what we booked."  
  
"I'm sorry sir but that's what comes up on the computer." Replied the lady.  
  
"Jo, what are we going to do about this?" Asked Mr. McGuire facing his wife.  
  
"I don't know Sam. We can't change the tickets so two of us will have to sit up in business class."  
  
"We can." Said Mr. McGuire. Mrs. McGuire shook her head.  
  
"We can't very well leave the 3 kids alone and Matt is not sitting up there. It's going to have to be Lizzie and Gordo." Lizzie and Gordo looked at each other, smiled then looked at Lizzie's parents. Mrs. McGuire looked at them.  
  
"You two okay with this?" She asked them. They nodded.  
  
"YES!" they replied together.  
  
"Good. It's settled then." She said with a smile.  
  
"Aw but honey I wanted to sit in business class." Whined Mr. McGuire. Sometimes he acted younger than Matt.  
  
"Oh stop your whining Sam. Get over it." Lizzie and Gordo laughed as they went through customs to their gate. They sat down waiting for their boarding call.  
  
"Can you believe this Gordo? Me and you in business class---alone." She raised her eyebrows up and down a few times. He laughed.  
  
"I know then maybe we could um-well you know." She giggled.  
  
"Exactly what I was thinking." She said with a smile.  
  
Soon after they finished talking their boarding call erupted the speakers and the McGuire clan and Gordo headed to board the plane. As they were walking through the tunnel to get on the plane they got the 'Don't talk to strangers' speech.  
  
"Don't talk to any strangers Lizzie." Said Mrs. McGuire.  
  
"We know mom."  
  
"And don't accept anything from a stranger."  
  
"Yes mom."  
  
"And visit us a few times."  
  
"Okay mom."  
  
"And---"  
  
"MOM WE GET IT!" A frustrated Lizzie said loudly. Mrs. McGuire smiled.  
  
"Okay. Have fun you two. We're trusting you."  
  
"Okay mom. See you later!" Said Lizzie happily as she dragged Gordo to their seats.  
  
Lizzie and Gordo sat down, fastened their seat belts and got comfortable. After take off and after the seat belt sign had flickered off they faced each other in their seats and began to talk.  
  
"Okay Gordo. If you could be anyone for a day, who would you be?" She asked him. He thought for a moment.  
  
"Steven Spielberg. He's my favourite director and I would love to be him directing a film for a day." Lizzie smiled and shook her head.  
  
"I should have known." She said. He smiled.  
  
"Okay, how about you?" He asked her.  
  
"Um I don't really know. Let me think. I don't know like Britney Spears or some other famous singer. Probably Britney though."  
  
"How come?"  
  
"Firstly to see what its like to date Justin Timberlake," he shook his head with a smile, "and secondly to be a professional singer and see what its like. I've always wanted to be a singer."  
  
"Seriously? Oh yea! I remember that time you sang in the 6th grade talent show. You were good." She smiled.  
  
"Thanks Gordo." She said softly. "Okay next question for you. If you could do anything right now, at this very moment what would you do?" He looked at her and gave a lopsided grin.  
  
"This." He said softly as he leaned forward and kissed her. She wasn't worried since it was only her and Gordo and she melted into the kiss. They continued kissing, not stopping at all until:  
  
"Ah hem!" They broke away and turned around to see a stewardess standing next to their seats. They both blushed.  
  
"Would you two lovebirds like anything to drink?" She asked politely not the least embarrassed by their recent encounter.  
  
"Yea a coke please. Liz?" Said Gordo looking at her.  
  
"Make that two." She said. The stewardess nodded and walked away.  
  
"So uh where were we?" Asked Gordo with a grin.  
  
"Right about here." Answered Lizzie leaning in to kiss him. Their lips were just about to touch when:  
  
"Lizzie, Gordo! You guys doing okay?" Mrs. McGuire walked up. They backed away quickly.  
  
"Yea mom, we're fine."  
  
"We're great Mrs. McGuire." Added Gordo.  
  
"Good. Okay see you later." She said walking off.  
  
"Okay then. Maybe we should skip the kissing until we land in Mexico." Said Gordo.  
  
"Good idea." Replied Lizzie.  
  
****A/N: Hey everyone! Hope you guys liked this chapter I had a blast writing it! Remember how I once said this story would not go over 25- 30 chapters? Well looks like I was wrong huh? LOL there is still lots more to come! Anyways I finished 2 of my 3 exams and they both went great. My last one is on Monday and I cannot wait until its over! Hope you guys liked this chapter! More to come soon! PLEASE REVIEW!!! ITSD WHAT KEEPS ME GOING!! And I hate to say this but:  
  
IF I DON'T GET AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS NO NEW CHAPTER!!  
  
I know I know its mean but I need some opinions, some input, SOME MOTIVATION! SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Anyways that's all for now and until next time: Luv y'all mwa xoxo 


	26. Matt the Menace Behaved?

CHAPTER 26  
  
Gordo and Lizzie were walking through the streets of Mexico together hand in hand. They had just told the McGuire's of their new relationship and all were supportive.  
  
"I'm so glad they're not mad!" Exclaimed Lizzie stopping in front of Gordo. He nodded.  
  
"Me too." They both slowly leaned in and shared a soft, long kiss, their hands still entwined. When they pulled apart their faces were no more than 5 inches apart. Lizzie looked down at the ground then up at Gordo.  
  
"I love you Gordo." She whispered softly. He blinked trying to take it all in.  
  
"What did you say?" He asked for clarification just to make sure he heard right.  
  
"I said I love you Gordo." She repeated softly. His face broke out into a huge grin.  
  
"I love you too Lizzie." He replied softly as they leaned in to kiss again.  
  
"OH MY GOD!! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!" Lizzie and Gordo pulled away and turned around to see who had said that to them. Miranda?  
  
"Miranda! What are you talking about?" Asked Lizzie.  
  
"Lizzie you knew I liked Gordo and here you are kissing him!" Miranda liked who?  
  
"Miranda, I didn't know I swear!"  
  
"You like me Miranda?" Asked Gordo. She nodded and began to cry.  
  
"Thanks a lot you two. So much for best friends forever, I never want to see you again!" She yelled before running off!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
"Gordo! Gordo wake up!" Gordo heard a distant voice and slowly opened his eyes and there was Lizzie leaning over him.  
  
"What? Where are we?" He asked confused.  
  
"Gordo, we're in the plane! Did the caffeine from the 4 cokes you had go to your head or something?" Lizzie giggled softly. 'So what just happened was a dream.' Thought Gordo 'Thank God.' He added in.  
  
"Uh sorry Liz. Must have dozed off. Why'd you wake me anyway?"  
  
"Because the seatbelt light flashed on. We're landing soon." He nodded.  
  
"Oh. Okay. You know I had the strangest dream." Lizzie looked at him, intrigued.  
  
"Ooooh! What about?" She asked.  
  
"Well, we were in Mexico and we had just told your parents about us." She scrunched her face.  
  
"Did they freak?" She asked. He shook his head.  
  
"Nope they were happy for us actually." Her eyes went wide and he laughed. "Anyways we had just told them and we were um kissing when Miranda runs up and yells 'How could you do this to me?'"  
  
"Really? How come?"  
  
"Well apparently she uh, she liked me in THAT way." Lizzie's eyebrows shot up.  
  
"Seriously?" She asked. He nodded.  
  
"Seriously." He replied. "So, uh that's why I have to ask you, does Miranda like me in THAT way?" She smiled and let out a small giggle.  
  
"No she doesn't Gordo. You have nothing to worry about." He sighed in relief.  
  
"Good. Do you think she'll freak on us though? Or will she be supportive?" Lizzie paused for a short moment and looked at him.  
  
"Supportive. Definitely." She replied simply.  
  
"How do you know?" He asked. She smiled.  
  
"Well, considering she knew we liked each other before we even knew ourselves I'd say she's gonna be supportive." He smiled and shook his head slightly.  
  
"She knew huh?" Lizzie nodded in response.  
  
"Apparently everyone in school did. And us, being as clueless as we are, didn't." They both laughed as a voice came on the speaker.  
  
"ATTENTION ALL PASSENGERS! WE WILL BE LANDING IN MEXICO IN APPROXIMATELY 10 MINUTES PLEASE TAKE YOUR SEATS AND FASTEN ALL SEATBELTS! THANK YOU!"  
  
Gordo looked over at Lizzie to see she was gripping her armrest very tightly. She had always been afraid of flying. She was okay with take off but landing really freaked her out. He reached out and took her hand, squeezing it slightly.  
  
"Liz its okay. We're gonna be fine. I promise. I won't let anything happen to you okay?" He said softly. She looked at him and smiled slightly.  
  
"Thanks Gordo. You're the best." She replied as they held hands tightly and the plane landed. Once the plane was on the ground they unbuckled their belts, took their bags out of the overhead compartments and began to walk off the plane to meet Lizzie's brother and her parents.  
  
"See? I told you we'd be okay." Gordo said to Lizzie as they walked down the tunnel from the plane to the airport. She smiled at him.  
  
"How do you always know Gordo?" She asked. He smiled this time.  
  
"It's a gift." He answered with a small smirk. She laughed as they approached the McGuire's.  
  
"So kids, how was your flight?" Asked Mrs. McGuire.  
  
"It was great Mom." Answered Lizzie.  
  
"Yea it was good. How was your flight Mr. and Mrs. McGuire?" Asked Gordo.  
  
"Quite nice thank you. Matt actually behaved himself." Lizzie and Gordo's mouths dropped.  
  
"Matt the Menace behaved? Are we in some kind of alternate universe?" Asked Lizzie. The McGuire's laughed.  
  
"Nope. Just in a universe where he slept the whole flight." Mrs. McGuire smiled.  
  
"That would explain it." Said Gordo.  
  
'This is it,' thought Gordo 'we're finally in Mexico.' Lizzie must have read his mind because she looked at him, gave a huge smile and did her little squeal. He smiled. Matt headed off to the washroom and Lizzie's parents went to find the luggage so Gordo and Lizzie were left alone to wait. Gordo decided to be daring.  
  
"Hey Liz?" He said. She turned around and looked at him.  
  
"What?" She asked. He smiled, placed his hands on either side of her face, leaned in and kissed her. It wasn't a long kiss, due to the risk of being caught but it was a sweet one just the same. They pulled away and Lizzie gaped at him.  
  
"Gordo! What are you doing? Do you realize we could have been caught at any moment?" She asked in a whisper. He grinned.  
  
"Yep. But that's what makes it all the more fun." She smiled at him and took his hand. They stood for a few moments hand in hand until Lizzie spotted her parents and Matt headed their way with their luggage on a cart.  
  
"Alright. We're all set. Off to the hotel we go." Said Mr. McGuire. They nodded and headed off to where their rental car was being kept until they got there. Gordo smiled as Lizzie's hand brushed up against his and he felt the warmth of her skin. He finally knew what he was truly feeling. He was completely and totally in love with Lizzie and he was going to tell her on this trip, no matter what it took.  
  
****A/N: well there you have it! Chapter 26! Did you like it? I am finally finished school! YAY!!!!! NO MORE EXAMS!!! WAHOO!! LOL! Thanks to everyone who wished me luck on my exams I think I did pretty good! Summer vacation is going great, lots of relaxing and time to write!! I have decided to make a promise to all my readers! During the summer I promise to update both of my L/G stories AT LEAST once a week!! If not more!! You have my word!! And if I don't I promise I will have a good reason!!! Anyways thanks to all you who have been reading and reviewing! I got the 5 reviews I asked for and even more! You guys are totally awesome and I wouldn't have the motivation to write without you!! *tear* lol anyways thanks to everyone who have submitted amazing reviews and comments I love you guys!! Well that's it for now DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!! Until next time: Luv y'all mwa xoxo 


	27. The Storm

CHAPTER 27  
  
Lizzie sat alongside Gordo in the backseat of the van the McGuire's had rented. Thank God they got a van so she didn't have to sit with the squirt who was annoyingly singing the "Spongebob Squarepants" theme song at this very moment. She liked Spongebob but not from the mouth of her brother. She was looking out the window, trying to block out the sound of Matt's singing when she felt Gordo reach over and take her hand behind the seat. She smiled. She looked over at Gordo who was clasping onto her hand and looking out the window at the passing scenery. She felt so lucky to have him. Just holding his hand made her feel safe; it made her feel that he would never let anything happen to her.  
  
The ride to the hotel was a long one, about 3 hours. Lizzie had no idea why it took so long. Her and Gordo were very tired from waking up early and going on the plane so they both fell asleep, hand in hand. Eventually Lizzie rested her head on Gordo's shoulder and he rested his head on top of hers as they peacefully slept. Lizzie and Gordo slept the whole way to the hotel.  
  
"Here we are." Said Mr. McGuire. "Come on kids." No response came from the back seat. Mrs. McGuire turned around and looked behind her. Matt had fallen asleep and was sprawled out in the middle seat. She then looked behind Matt at the back seat and saw Lizzie and Gordo asleep on each other. She smiled.  
  
"Aw Sam look at those two. They are so cute." She said to her husband. He looked back and shrugged.  
  
"Whatever. I'm hungry lets go check in and get some food." Mrs. McGuire shook her head at her husband and looked at Lizzie and Gordo one more. She climbed into the back on the van and softly shook the two.  
  
"Lizzie honey, we're here." Lizzie's eyes slowly opened and she looked around.  
  
"Oh we're at the hotel." She said softly. Her mother nodded.  
  
"Wake up Gordo will you?" Lizzie nodded in response. She gently tapped Gordo's shoulder and his eyes slowly fluttered open.  
  
"Gordo, we're here." She said softly. He nodded sleepily and unbuckled his seat belt. They got out of the van, grabbed their luggage and followed the McGuire's into the hotel lobby.  
  
Lizzie, Gordo and Matt all took seats on a nearby couch as Mr. and Mrs. McGuire approached the front desk to check in. After a few moments they came back with 4 room keys in their hands. Lizzie looked at them puzzled. Why did they need 4? There were 5 of them staying in the same room, or so she thought.  
  
"Okay kids, here's the situation," started Mrs. McGuire, "since there's 5 of us and the beds can only fit 4 we have decided something." Lizzie and Gordo listened in anticipation. "Now I know this may not seem like us but we are going to trust you," Mrs. McGuire pointed at Lizzie and Gordo. "So, we got you two your own room."  
  
Lizzie blinked. Did she just hear right? Her parents got her and Gordo their own hotel room? This was awesome!  
  
"NO FAIR!" screamed Matt, "I don't want to stay with you guys!" He said to his parents. Lizzie and Gordo laughed.  
  
"Deal with it Matt. There is no way you can be trusted away from us." Said Mr. McGuire.  
  
"Lizzie, Gordo are you guys okay with having your own room?" Asked Mrs. McGuire.  
  
"Duh mom! Of course we are!" Answered Lizzie. Gordo smiled.  
  
"Yea Mrs. McGuire. This is great, thanks." Added Gordo.  
  
"I am warning you now, anything you order from room service will be put on our bill, so we'll know exactly what you are spending of our money. And your room is right across the hall from ours so we can check on you at any moment. I expect you two to behave yourselves and no funny stuff okay? Got it?" Lizzie and Gordo nodded simultaneously.  
  
"We got you two a key each." Said Mr. McGuire handing Gordo and Lizzie their keys. They took them and everyone headed up to their rooms. Lizzie looked out the window and noticed storm clouds forming. Not good.  
  
The McGuire's and Matt went into their room and got settled while Lizzie and Gordo did the same. Lizzie ran into the room and flopped dramatically on the bed.  
  
"Our own room! Our own beds! HEAVEN!" She said happily, her arms and legs spread out across the bed. Gordo laughed. Lizzie sat up as Gordo sat next to her on the bed. "Isn't this going to be great Gordo?" He nodded.  
  
"Great." He said softly. He leaned forward and gave her a soft peck on her lips. She smiled.  
  
That night everyone went to dinner in the hotel and planned to go out at night. Unfortunately their plans were interrupted by rain. They went to their separate rooms to hang out for the night. Lizzie went and sat next to Gordo who was sitting on the couch in front of the TV in their room and put her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his right arm around her as he used his left hand to change channels on the TV.  
  
"Your mom said we could order a movie right?" He asked softly.  
  
"Yep. Let's order one, I'm bored. Oooh Gordo look! How to lose a guy in 10 days is available! Let's order it!" Gordo moaned.  
  
"Is that a chick flick?" He asked.  
  
"No." She answered innocently.  
  
"Lizzie, is there romance in it?" She nodded. "Does something happen that breaks the characters up?" She nodded again. "Do they get back together in the end?" She nodded once more. "And when you saw the ending did you cry?" She nodded one more time. "Then it's a chick flick." He finished. Lizzie smiled.  
  
"Come on Gordo! Please! You'll like it I swear! Come on please! For me?" She asked giving him the puppy dog eyes. She knew he was as good as hers now because he never could resist her puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Lizzie don't do those eyes. You know I can't say no to those eyes." She continued making the eyes at him.  
  
"That's the point Gordo. Please." She said once more. He sighed.  
  
"Oh alright." She smiled widely. "But what do I get for it?" He asked.  
  
"How about a nice, long kiss?" She asked sweetly.  
  
"Okay. But it better be nice and long." He answered. She smirked, tilted her face up, met her lips to his and kissed him. She kissed him for a good 5 minutes before breaking away.  
  
"Nice and long enough for ya?" She asked. He nodded in a daze.  
  
"Uh yea, definitely." He answered as he ordered the movie for them.  
  
By the time the movie was over it was late and the two decided to head to bed. Gordo climbed into his bed and fell asleep almost immediately. Lizzie climbed into her bed and lay awake for a long time. It began to thunder and lightning outside. Lizzie hated storms and she lay awake clutching her covers until she decided she couldn't take it anymore. She got out of her bed and walked over to the sleeping Gordo shaking him to wake up.  
  
"Gordo, Gordo wake up! Please!" He stirred a little then his eyes opened a crack.  
  
"Liz, what's wrong?" He asked almost immediately.  
  
"The storm." She said quietly. He nodded, he understood, he always did. He gently pulled the covers aside indicating for her to climb in next to him. She climbed in and lay with her back to his chest. He wrapped his arm protectively around her waist.  
  
"Thanks Gordo." She whispered softly.  
  
" 'Night Lizzie." He said softly before drifting off.  
  
"Good night Gordo." She replied before falling asleep in his arms.  
  
****A/N: Hey everyone! There's chapter 27 for you! Hope everyone liked it! Isn't summer great? No school, sleeping in, this is the life! LOL I am enjoying my summer so far and I hope all of you are too! I am keeping my promise of updating once a week! I plan to write the next chapter of my other L/G fic "Goodbye Rome, Hello Home" tomorrow so that both will be updated for the week! It looks like this story is going to go way beyond 30 chapters! I hope that's okay with everyone! LOL anyways have a great summer everyone, keep checking back for new chapters, be sure to check out my other L/G fic listed above and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Until next time: Luv y'all mwa xoxo 


	28. Refraining From Lip to Lip Contact

CHAPTER 28  
  
Lizzie opened her eyes and glanced at the clock. 8:00 am. She'd slept right through the night. She went to turn around when she realized a soft pair of arms was still encircled around her waist. Gordo. He had helped her get through the night. She felt so comfortable in his arms she never wanted to get up. She turned herself around so that she was facing Gordo and placed her head on his chest. He instinctively wrapped his arm around her shoulders pulling her closer and she smiled and let out a satisfied sigh. She lay there awake in his arms just thinking for a while until she saw Gordo's eyes slowly flutter open.  
  
"Hey sleepyhead." She whispered softly. He reached with one hand to rub his eyes while the other was still around Lizzie.  
  
"Hey. What time is it?" He asked sleepily.  
  
"8:00 am." She answered. He nodded and yawned. "Hey Gordo?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Thanks for letting me stay with you last night. It really helped. You know how I hate storms." He looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Anytime Liz. Anytime you need me during the night wake me up okay? No matter what." She nodded.  
  
"Okay. You're the best." She smiled.  
  
"I know." He said with a grin. She laughed as he leaned his head down and he kissed her. She melted into his kiss as if it were their first kiss. It was magical as their kisses always were. She lifted a hand up and played with his curls, she knew he loved that and she loved doing it. After a few moments they broke away from each other and smiled softly.  
  
"We should get up before your parents come in and catch us "in bed" together." He said doing the air quotes with his fingers. She laughed.  
  
"You're right. They'd totally freak even though nothing happened." He nodded and they both climbed out of bed. When Lizzie got out she tumbled and almost fell into the nightstand. Gordo rushed over.  
  
"You okay McGuire?" He asked reaching out his hand for her to use as balance. She took his hand and nodded placing one of her own hands on her forehead.  
  
"Yea I'm fine. I just have a bit of a headache and I'm a little dizzy."  
  
"Uh oh. Liz, that's exactly how I felt before I got the flu that time." He raised a hand and felt her forehead. "You're warm. Hang on, let me see if my mom put a thermometer in my suitcase."  
  
He ran over to his suitcase and unzipped a pocket. He spent a few short seconds looking through the pocket until Lizzie saw him pull out a thermometer. He walked back over to Lizzie and held up the thermometer.  
  
"Open wide." He said. She smiled and opened her mouth. He placed the thermometer under her tongue and sat on the bed.  
  
"And now we wait." He said. He waited the allotted time then took the thermometer out from Lizzie mouth and examined it. Lizzie waited patiently as he looked at the thermometer.  
  
"100 degrees. Liz, you have a fever."  
  
"No! But we're in Mexico and I do not want to miss out on the trip!" She whined. He nodded.  
  
"I know, but you have to get better. Climb into bed." She sadly nodded and climbed into her bed just as Mrs. McGuire came strolling through the hotel room door.  
  
"Hi Lizzie, Gordo. What's going on?" Asked Mrs. McGuire.  
  
"Well Mrs. McGuire, when Lizzie got out of bed this morning she said she felt dizzy and had a headache so I measured her temperature just incase and it turns out she has a fever of 100 degrees." Gordo informed Mrs. McGuire handing her the thermometer so she could see for herself. Mrs. McGuire looked at the thermometer and nodded.  
  
"Oh my. This isn't good. You should stay in bed today Lizzie."  
  
"But mom! I don't want to!" Said Lizzie.  
  
"It's for your own health Lizzie. You need to get better. Maybe I should stay back with you." Lizzie gave an alarmed look to Gordo who instantly understood and gave her a nod.  
  
"That's okay Mrs. McGuire. I'll stay with Lizzie." Said Gordo. Lizzie waited to see her mother's response. Mrs. McGuire turned to Gordo.  
  
"Are you sure Gordo? I don't want you missing out on the trip." He shook his head.  
  
"Its really fine Mrs. McGuire. I don't mind at all. I'd rather stay with Lizzie then go out without her." Mrs. McGuire paused for a moment. Lizzie hoped she'd agree.  
  
"Alright Gordo, thank you. It's very nice of you. We'll call later on to check up. See you later." Said Mrs. McGuire. Lizzie sighed, relieved as Mrs. McGuire left their hotel room. Lizzie leapt out of bed and ran over to Gordo tackling him with a hug.  
  
"Oh thank you Gordo! I didn't wanna spend the whole day in this room with my mom! Thank you so much!" She pulled away and kissed his cheek and he smiled.  
  
"You're welcome. Now get back into bed." Lizzie complied and climbed back into her bed. "Now I am sad to inform you that because of your illness you and I shall have to refrain from any lip to lip contact for the remainder of your sickness." Lizzie giggled but then pouted.  
  
"Aw! But what else are you good for except kissing?" She asked as a joke. He gave her a look and she laughed. "I'm kidding. It'll be tough, but we'll manage." He nodded and smiled. Gordo walked over to his suitcase and grabbed some clothes.  
  
"McGuire I'm going to take a shower. You gonna be okay?" He asked her. She nodded.  
  
"Yea, I'll be fine. Don't be too long though, I may collapse or something." He laughed.  
  
"Knowing you, you will." She smiled.  
  
"Don't take too long." She said. He nodded and walked over to her.  
  
"I won't." He said placing a soft kiss on her cheek then walking into the washroom and shutting the door.  
  
Lizzie lay back and smiled thinking about how Gordo was always there for her. He would always take care of her and she could always count on him. She was so glad she had discovered her feelings for him and they were finally together. She had never been happier and it was all thanks to Gordo. Good old Gordo. She had to do something to repay him for staying with her all day today. She'd think of something but for now she was very tired. She slowly closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep thinking of her Gordo.  
  
****A/N: Hey everyone! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!! I kept my promise of once a week updates and here is this weeks!! YAY!! LOL anyways thanks for all the amazing reviews you guys have been sending! THEY'RE INCREDIBLE!!!!! Ah I love you guys!! Anyways I wanted to respond to reviews on this story and my other one saying that Gordo has blue eyes and not green. That's not true Adam Lamberg's eyes are green which would make Gordo's green because Adam plays Gordo! I have a large poster of Adam that clearly shows his green eyes and red a bio of him that stated his eyes were green! Thanks for the input though! Anyways thanks to everyone who reads and reviews! A new chapter of this story and my other L/G will be up by next Sunday the latest!! Thanks again and don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! That's it for now and until next time: Luv y'all mwa xoxo 


	29. Gordo's Journal

**CHAPTER 29**

Gordo stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom thinking. He was worried about Lizzie. He took the fastest shower he could so she wouldn't be alone for too long. He was going to stay by her side all day until she felt better. He owed it to her; she did the same for him when he was sick.

 He grabbed a towel and started to towel dry his hair. He never blow-dried it; he always let it dry naturally. He got dressed and stepped out of the bathroom. The minute he stepped out he saw a peaceful Lizzie asleep on her bed. He smiled. He had nothing to worry about she was fast asleep.

Gordo walked over to his suitcase and took out something that no one knew about, not even Lizzie. He brought it over to the desk and flicked on the lamp as he sat down. He looked at it for a moment before opening it. His journal. He had been writing in it since he was about 12 years old but for the past year or so all his entries had one thing in common. Lizzie. It seemed as if she was all he wrote about. She was a huge part of his life, most of the time she was what made him get up in the morning. She completed him in a way and he expressed that many times in many different entries he made in his private journal. The journal he has never shown to anyone. Not his parents, not Miranda, not Lizzie. He took out a pen and began to write.

Dear Journal,

Well, we're finally here. We're in Mexico. Hard to believe I know. I still can't believe Lizzie's family invited me along. It really is great to be here. As you know from my previous entries Lizzie and I are together, a couple. I have never been happier. Lizzie and I have always been close but it's a different closeness we have now. She's my girlfriend and she means the world to me as she always has. I really don't know what I would do or how I would live without her in my life. But unfortunately our affection for each other does not protect the poor girl from infection. Lizzie's sick, on our first day in Mexico too! Naturally I volunteered to stay in the hotel with her to take care of her, I mean it's the least I can do after she nursed me back to health that weekend I was sick. She's sleeping now; she looks so peaceful when she sleeps. God, she's an angel. I discovered something the past while. I think I am in love with Lizzie. And I don't mean junior high crush, I mean really in love with her. I intend to tell her on this trip, if I work up the nerve. Anyways, I think I hear Lizzie waking up so I better go. Until next time journal.

Love Gordo

Gordo put his pen down and read over what he had just written. He was reading when he heard rustling behind him. He turned around to see Lizzie sitting up in her bed.

"Gordo?" She asked in a whisper.

"Right here Liz. Have a nice nap?" He asked. She smiled and gave a nod.

"What are you doing?" She asked pointing to his journal on the table.

"Just writing in my journal." He answered. Lizzie was the one person he wanted to know about his journal.

"You keep a journal? I had no idea. Can I see it?" He nodded and walked over to the bed. He sat down and handed the journal to her.

"They're mostly about you. So you can read them. All except the last entry, that one contains information you can't see quite yet." She smiled and nodded taking the journal from his hands. She opened it up to a page and read one of Gordo's entries out loud.

"Dear Journal,

Yesterday Lizzie took care of me while I had the 24-hour flu. She's amazing, I swear. She never left my side the whole night and she has no idea how grateful I am for that. We went to the mall today and it started out as any other trip to the mall but I had no idea it would end so amazingly. We got into the elevator to go to the upper level when the elevator stopped and got stuck. To me it wasn't a big deal but then I found out Lizzie was claustrophobic. I did my best to make her feel better and I held her in my arms. Man, it felt amazing having her in my arms like that and I didn't think she'd ever feel the same way about me. I told her to pretend she was in Aaron Carter's arms or something and she told me she would rather be in my arms. I swear to God my heart stopped. Then we kissed. Really kissed. I felt like I was on cloud nine. I was finally kissing Lizzie, my best friend. I was kissing the girl I had feelings for, for as long as I could remember. And I asked her to be my girlfriend and she said yes. I was ecstatic. I had never been happier and I knew now that dreams could come true.

Love Gordo." Lizzie finished reading. Gordo looked at her and saw she had tears in her eyes.

"Liz what's wrong?"

"I just-that was-that was beautiful Gordo. You really mean everything you wrote?" Gordo silently nodded.

"Ever word." He answered.

"God! I wish I weren't sick!" She blurted out loudly. Gordo laughed.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I want to kiss you right now!" She answered. He grinned.

"I guess one kiss won't hurt." She grinned wider than he did and she leaned forward and gave him a soft kiss on his lips.

"So Gordo, why can't I read your last entry?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

"Because there's something in it you're not allowed to see---yet." 

"Oooooooh! Like what Gordo? Can't I see it now? PLEASE!" Gordo firmly shook his head.

"No Lizzie. You can't." She pouted.

"Come on Gordo! Please!" She said doing her puppy dog eyes.

"Not gonna work this time McGuire. You really can't see it yet. Promise me. Promise me you won't go look at it. It's really important that you don't." Her shoulders dropped and she sighed.

"Alright I promise. But will you ever let me see it?"

"Yes. But not yet okay? It'll be worth it, don't worry."

"Okay Gordo. So did you take your shower? Oh scratch that question you did. Your hair is still wet." Said Lizzie reaching out and touching his wet curls. "Have I ever told you I love your hair Gordo?" She asked. He shook his head.

"I don't believe you have McGuire. Why, do you? Love it I mean."

"Yea I believe I do. Your curls are very cute. They suit you well and I love them when they're all wild." He smiled.

"Yea well that's me. Gordo with the wild hair." She smirked.

"Yep. Just the way I like you." 

"So how are you feeling? Any better?" He asked her softly. She nodded.

"Yea, much better actually." He reached out and pressed his hand to her forehead.

"Well you're not warm anymore. It seems as if your fever's gone. Should we order another movie and some room service for lunch?" He asked her. Her eyes lit up and she brightly nodded.

"Oh sounds great! You order the room service and I'll order the movie." She said happily jumping out of her bed and walking over to the couch in front of the TV.

"Wait, can I trust you to not order a chick flick? Remember I already watched one with you last night."

"Aw Gordo, you're no fun!"

"That's me. So no chick flick okay?" She nodded.

"Okay, okay. No chick flick." She said putting up her hand.

"Good. Hey Liz? I uh. I---" 'Just say it Gordo, tell her you love her.' He thought to himself. 'Say it and get it over with.' "I'm glad you're okay." He said. 'Wimp.' He thought.

"Thanks Gordo. Go order the food will ya?" She said. He nodded and dialed room service ordering them some food.

****A/N: Hey people! Sorry I took awhile to update FF.net has been down and I haven't been able to upload! Anyways hope you guys liked this. I have a few things to say in response to some reviews. To the person who told me I spell yeah without the h at the end implied it was a mistake. Its not a mistake I was taught both are acceptable and I prefer to use yea without an h! thanks for trying to help though! And again going back to the green/blue eyes thing. Somebody mentioned that in an episode Lizzie says to Gordo that she "doesn't date guys with blue eyes" you are absolutely correct I remember that episode clearly. So because of this I went on a mission to find out Gordo/Adam's true eye colour as I read and saw in the large poster that his eyes were green. After a long exhausting search I came across a few sites saying his eyes were blue/green or bluish green! Now I am totally confused here since there are many different answers to the question of his eye colour. And since most places seem to say bluish green or blue /green I am going to leave my story as saying they are green! And I guess, unless me or one of my readers happens to meet Adam personally and looks straight into his eyes to discover the real colour, we will never really know what colour his eyes really are! LOL So I leave them at green! Hope that's okay with everyone! Whew, well I've written a long note here so I guess its time to go! Thanks to everyone who reads and please DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks again guys and until next time: Luv y'all mwa xoxo


	30. Her Knight in Shining Armor

**CHAPTER 30**

Lizzie sat up in her bed staring at the many empty plates that lay before her.

"We really cleaned off our plates didn't we Gordo?" Gordo smiled and nodded.

"We sure did. Looks like your stomach is fine huh?" Lizzie smiled.

"Yep! I don't feel sick at all! I don't know what I had this morning." 

"The food is pretty good at this hotel." Said Gordo. Lizzie nodded in agreement.

"Yea it's awesome. So was the movie we watched, it was great."

"See Liz? We don't have to watch a chick flick for us to enjoy the movie." He said to her with a look. She sighed.

"I know Gordo. You're right as always." He grinned.

"So, what do you feel like doing?" He asked her. She thought for a moment then a sly grin appeared on her face.

"Reading." She answered simply.

"Reading what?" He asked.

"Your journal!" She said quickly springing up from the bed and running towards the table on which Gordo's journal lay.

"Lizzie! You promised!" He said running after her.

"Promised?" She asked acting as if she had no idea what he was talking about.

"You promised you wouldn't read that entry until I said it was okay."

"But Gordo!" She whined.

"Lizzie, have I ever broken a promise I made to you?" He asked. She looked at him puzzled and placed her hands on her hips.

"No, but what does that have to do with anything?" 

"No, exactly. Which means you have to return the favor and not break your promise." She sighed in exasperation.

"Okay." She finally answered defeated.

"You promise?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yea, I promise." She answered. He smiled and walked over to her wrapping her in a large hug. She rested her head on his shoulder and hugged him back.

"Okay so now that the issue is settled how about we do something besides watch a movie?" Said Gordo pulling away from their hug and looking at Lizzie.

"Sure. What kind of something are we talking about here?" She asked. He smiled.

"You want to head down to the pool for a swim since you're feeling better?" She grinned.

"Yea! Sounds great! I'm going to go change into my swimsuit." She said happily dashing over to her suitcase, grabbing her suit and going into the washroom. 

Lizzie changed into her suit and looked at herself in the mirror of the washroom. This bikini was sure to knock Gordo's socks off! It was baby blue and had flower designs around the edges. She admired herself for a moment making sure all strings were tied and all body parts were covered then opened the door of the washroom to step out. The moment she stepped out Gordo's head shot up to look at her. She saw his eyes roam her for a minute before his mouth literally dropped to the floor. She let out a small giggle.

"So Gordo, what do you think?" She asked. His mouth remained wide open as he gaped at her not saying a word. "Gordo?" He snapped out of his daze.

"Wow Liz, you look incredible." He finally answered. She smiled.

"Thank you." She said before walking over to him and kissing his cheek. "Now go change into your suit so we can get going." He nodded softly, grabbed his suit and headed into the washroom. A few moments later he emerged with a towel swung over his shoulder. Now it was Lizzie's turn to gape. She had never realized how good Gordo looked in a swimsuit. And he wasn't scrawny like he used to be; he had developed some muscles and abs.

"Wow Gordo, you don't look so bad yourself." He smiled.

"Thanks. Ready to go?" He asked. She nodded as they headed down to the hotel's outdoor pool.

Once they got to the pool, which was pretty empty, Lizzie stretched out on a patio chair while Gordo went to grab them some more towels. She closed her eyes and tanned for a bit until she realized someone was standing in her sun.

"Gordo--" She began but she looked up and realized the person standing there was not Gordo but another guy about her age.

"Hi," he said, "I'm Adam." Lizzie sat up a little bit and looked at him.

"Oh, hi. I'm Lizzie." She replied. He took a seat on the chair next to her.

"You here on vacation Lizzie?" He asked her. She nodded as she observed him, he was quite attractive.

"Yea, you?" She asked. He nodded also.

"Yea." He answered. "You here alone?" He asked.

"Well right now yes." She said, she was about to say 'but my boyfriend will be back in a minute' but he interrupted.

"Lucky me." He replied leaning over and trying to kiss her.

"Hey!" She screamed, but it was no use. He was persistent. She couldn't get him off of her. "Get off! Stop it!" He didn't listen and continued his pursuit.

"You heard the girl, get off her!" Came a voice from behind Adam. He stopped and turned around to see who said that and came face to face with Gordo.

"And who the hell are you to tell me what to do?" Said Adam loudly standing up.

"I'm her boyfriend buddy! Now back off!" 

"Oh yea, and who's gonna make me?" Asked Adam. Gordo glared at him.

"I will!" He screamed before punching Adam right in his nose. Adam fell to the floor, blood dripping from his punched nose. He looked at Gordo terrified and got up and left.

"Lizzie, are you okay?" Asked Gordo walking over to her and wrapping her in his arms. She was crying.

"Gordo thank you! I was scared! I thought he was going to attack me or rape me!" She cried. He wrapped his arms further around her and rocked her gently.

"Hey its okay. He's gone. I was scared too Liz. I mean I don't know what I'd have done if her hurt you, I love you so much. When I walked up and saw him I was scared too." Lizzie did a double take. What did he say?

"Wait Gordo, what did you say?" He looked down at her and he seemed nervous.

"I said I was scared." He said. She shook her head slightly.

"After that." There was a long pause from Gordo.

"I said I love you Lizzie." Her eyes widened and tears streamed down her cheeks. But this time they were tears of happiness.

"You-you love me?" She asked sobbing. He nodded.

"With all my heart." He answered. Before she could even think she leaned up and kissed him deeply, a kiss that meant so much to her. She pulled him closer as they kissed then finally after a few moments, broke away.

"I love you too Gordo." She whispered softly. He smiled and kissed her once more.

"Don't ever scare me like that again okay?" He said to her gently caressing her cheek with his fingers.

"I won't. As long as you promise to be my knight in shining armor like you just were." He smiled.

"I promise Lizzie, I promise." He answered softly.

****A/N: Hey everyone! What did you think? So he finally did eh? He told her he loved her yay!! LOL Anyways I enjoyed writing this chapter! I wish I had a knight in shining armor like Gordo! Wouldn't that be nice? Hehehe! Thanks to all you many amazing reviewers! Seriously, your awesome comments bring tears to my eyes! I feel so special that I have such great people reading my story! I love you guys and I am so glad you like this story because I have worked so hard on it!! Keep reviewing, its what keeps me going!! A chapter of my other L/G story will be up by Sunday the latest! Thanks again everyone and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! Until next time: Luv y'all mwa xoxo


	31. Caught in the Act

**CHAPTER 31-Caught in the Act**

Gordo and Lizzie sat by the pool for a while. Gordo had his back to the patio chair and Lizzie was positioned sitting between his legs with her back to him, his arms wrapped lovingly around her. They sat in silence as Gordo thought about what had just happened. He finally said it, he told Lizzie he loved her and she had said it back. She loved him. Lizzie loved him. Gordo looked down at the girl sitting with him. She was gorgeous. He stared mesmerized by her when Lizzie looked up and saw him.

"What?" She asked softly.

"Nothing just—God you're beautiful." He answered in barely a whisper beside her ear. He saw goose-bumps form on her neck. She blushed and looked up at him.

"I love you." She whispered. He smiled.

"I love you too, Liz." He replied. She grinned and settled back into his arms. They sat for a while longer then Gordo looked at his watch.

"Lizzie, we should go back to the room. Your parents will be back soon. I think they wanted to go out somewhere since you're feeling better."

"Okay, sure. Let's head up." She agreed getting off the chair and grabbing her towel. Gordo did the same and they walked to the elevator hand in hand and rode it up to their floor. 

They got into their room and got changed and cleaned up. Gordo was waiting for Lizzie to finish changing in the washroom when he saw the red light on the phone flashing, indicating that they had a message waiting. He picked up the phone and pressed the messages button to listen.

"Hi Lizzie and Gordo," it was Mrs.McGuire, "we called the room to see how you guys were holding up only to find no one in the room! We're assuming that Lizzie is feeling better and you two headed down to the pool or gift shop. Call us when you get in, we should be in our room. We were thinking of heading down to the boardwalk nearby for dinner and some shopping. Give us a call, love you both." Gordo put the phone back into the receiver and smiled. Mrs. McGuire had said 'love you both' he liked the fact that they considered him one of the family. He had just put the phone down when Lizzie walked out of the washroom.

"Who was on the phone?" She asked straightening her jeans and sitting on her bed across from Gordo.

"No one. We had a message so I checked it." He answered. She nodded.

"From my parents?" She asked. He nodded.

"Yea, they told us to call them when we got back to our room. Looks like we're going down to a boardwalk for dinner and some shopping." He answered.

"Sounds good. Let me call." He picked up the phone and handed it to her and watched as she dialed the number and spoke to her mom. She finished talking and hung up the phone.

"So, what's the story?" He asked her.

"We're going to meet them in the hallway in about 15 minutes then we're heading down to the boardwalk." She answered.

"Okay, sounds good." He said. Lizzie and Gordo watched some TV until they had to meet Lizzie's parents then headed out to the hall. They headed down to the boardwalk together and arrived 20 minutes later.

"Okay kids, I thought we'd do a little shopping before we ate. I figured you and Gordo wouldn't want to hang around with us so you two can go off on your own and we'll meet back here in half an hour. Okay?" Said Mrs. McGuire.

"Okay mom."

"Great. See you in 30!" Added Gordo as him and Lizzie headed off. Once they were far enough away from the parents and Matt, Gordo took Lizzie's hand and held it as they walked.

"Oh look Gordo! It's a fortune telling game, you got a quarter?" Said Lizzie. He nodded and dug one out of his pocket. He gave it to her and she slipped it in the machine. The machine made some funny noises and lit up then a card popped out. Lizzie took it and read it out loud.

"'Anything you want, anything you need, it can always happen, if you just believe.' Aw, that is too sweet! Isn't that sweet Gordo?" Lizzie gushed. He nodded.

"Yea and right on the dot for me." She looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I never thought you would like me back but when we pretended we were going out to fool Ronnie and I was holding you, it felt so right that I started to believe it could happen and---it did." He answered. Lizzie smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Wow Gordo. Guess it was meant to be huh?"

"Guess so." He smiled at her and leaned in for a kiss. Lizzie giggled and leaned in as well until their lips met. They shared a sweet and long kiss right in the middle of the boardwalk forgetting about everyone around them that was until they heard yelling.

"Lizzie! It's been 30 minutes!" Said Mrs. McGuire walking up looking through her wallet.

"Honey, who's Lizzie kissing?" Said Mr. McGuire in a rage. Lizzie and Gordo broke away. Mrs. McGuire looked up.

"Kissing? Oh, it's just Gordo." She said looking away. She then realized what she said and snapped her head back in their direction. "Gordo?!" She said surprised. "What's going on here you two?" Lizzie and Gordo looked at each other in panic.

"Uh mom, we can explain." Said Lizzie.

"Oh you'd better!" Her mom replied. Gordo just stood there watching, not knowing what to say.

"Well you see Gordo and I we're—um---well we're---"

"Spit it out Lizzie!" Yelled her frustrated father.

"We're together." She finished. Both the McGuire's and Matt's eyes went wide.

"Together as in boyfriend and girlfriend together?" Asked Mrs. McGuire. Lizzie and Gordo both nodded.

"Ew! You're dating my sister! Gross!" Said Matt to Gordo. Gordo shook his head with a laugh.

"Well, I think we should sit down and discuss this over dinner." Said Mrs. McGuire calmly. Both Lizzie and Gordo were surprised at the calmness of her reaction. They headed to a restaurant were seated, ordered and began to discuss the situation as they waited for the food.

"So how long has this been going on?" Asked Mrs. McGuire. Mr. McGuire glared at Gordo. Lizzie looked over at Gordo and answered.

"About 2 weeks." 

"How did this happen?"

"Well Mrs. McGuire, we kind of had the feelings all along and just finally realized it, that's all." Answered Gordo and much to his and Lizzie's surprise, Mrs. McGuire broke out in a huge grin.

"Well, this is great! I always knew you two would get together!" She said happily. Gordo and Lizzie gaped at her.

"You're okay with this?" Lizzie asked flabbergasted. 

"Yes, I'm okay with this. Sam?"

"I'm not! Lizzie's too young for a boyfriend!" Said Sam angrily.

"Sam, Lizzie is almost 15! Let it go!" She said to her pouting husband. "Well, I'm glad we found out and we are still going to trust you two with your own room. But if I catch you two doing anything other than the cute boyfriend girlfriend contact----BIG TROUBLE!" Lizzie and Gordo blushed.

"_Mom!_" Lizzie groaned.

"Okay sorry." She said. Gordo looked over at Lizzie.

"So they're okay with this huh?" He said.

"Yep, they're okay with it."

"Finally no more sneaking around."

"Yep, no more sneaking around." She grinned.

"I can finally do this." He said leaning forward and pecking her on the lips. She grinned after he pulled away.

"Yep, you can do that." She said. They smiled at each other and ate their dinner completely happy with how the night turned out.

****A/N: Heya people! So, what did you think? Hope you liked it!! Sorry I haven't updated in a while I was up at my friend's cottage for the weekend and I wasn't back until yesterday! Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews you guys are the best and I plan to thank my most avid readers and reviewers in the last chapter of my story!

**IMPORTANT:**

Sadly, this will be the last update on this story for 2 weeks! Yes, it is true! I am leaving for my vacation on Sunday and won't be back for two weeks so I wont be able to update! Please don't stop reading this altogether I will post a new chapter as soon as I get back!

I also realized I have never put a disclaimer on this story so here it is:

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Disney, Lizzie McGuire or any of its characters! I however would love to own Adam Lamberg ;)!!! (can you say yummy? Hehe) Unfortunately I don't own anything, all I own in the storyline and the character Adam in the previous chapter!  _

Anyways that's all for my notes! Thanks again for everything you guys and see you in 2 weeks! Until next time: Luv y'all mwa xoxo


	32. The Key to My Heart

**CHAPTER 32- The Key to My Heart**

Lizzie couldn't stop smiling for the rest of the night. She was happy, she was joyful, she was ecstatic! Her parents were happy for them, they weren't mad at all. She looked over at Gordo who caught her eye and smiled. He gave her a grin back. They finished their dinner and their desert and headed out to do some shopping on the boardwalk. Gordo and Lizzie walked holding hands; happy they didn't have to hide their feelings anymore.

"Isn't this great Gordo?" Lizzie asked him and they strolled down the boardwalk.

"What?" He asked unsure.

"Being able to hold hands and not have to sneak around. I mean they know now! And the best part is they don't care!" They both smiled.

"Yea it is pretty great." Said Gordo with a grin.

"Now we have to tell your parents Gordo." Said Lizzie, the smile disappearing from her face.

"Yea." He said.

"They'll probably be mad. I mean I know they want you to marry a nice Jewish girl."

"I know but they've known since the day we were born that we'd end up together and if they still don't approve then they're just going to have to deal because I'm not letting you go." Lizzie's insides almost melted. How sweet could this boy get?

"I love you Gordo." She said softly.

"Love you too Liz." He responded as he gave her a soft peck on her lips. "Now come on I have something I want to get you." He said taking her hand again and pulling her to a nearby bench. "You wait here okay?" He said sitting her down.

"Gordo what are you doing?" She asked completely puzzled.

"You'll see. Give me a few minutes." He said as he disappeared into a nearby store and came out a few minutes later with a bag in his hand.

"You done yet?" Lizzie called out to him as he raced by her.

"Not yet!" He called out going into the washroom. Lizzie sat waiting for a few minutes wondering what Gordo was up to when he reappeared and walked up to her holding a black velvet box in his hand. Oh my gosh! Was he going to…? 

"Liz, I have something for you." He said taking her hands and pulling her off the bench so they were both standing closely together.

"O-okay." She stuttered as he handed her the box. She opened the box nervously, her hands shaking. When the box was completely opened it revealed…a key? "Gordo, what's this for?" She asked. He smiled.

"That, Lizzie McGuire, is the key to my heart." He said as he pulled his shirt up to reveal a black keyhole drawn on his chest in the spot his heart was located. Lizzie's eyes became filled with tears.

"Wow, Gordo I-I don't know what to say." She said softly as she sobbed.

"Now you know that you're the only one for me." He said softly. Lizzie looked at him and completely broke down in tears of happiness.

"Oh Gordo! I love you so much!" She said happily hugging him tightly.

"I love you too Liz. More than you know." He whispered softly in her ear. They pulled away from their hug and Lizzie leaned in and kissed Gordo deeply, a kiss that meant a lot to them both.

*MIRANDA P.O.V.*

I can't believe I have to stay in Mexico until August! And now tomorrow I have to get up and go to a whole different part of Mexico to visit other relatives. God, I miss Lizzie and Gordo. Speaking of Lizzie that girl over there with the blonde hair looks like Lizzie. I walked a little closer to get a better look. It is Lizzie! But who is she kissing? He's got brown curly hair. Wait brown curly hair? Was it…? GORDO?! OH MY GOD!!! I KNEW IT I KNEW IT I KNEW IT I KNEW IT!!!!!!!!! I ran up to them as fast as I could.

"AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed. They broke away from their kiss and stared at me.

"Miranda?!" Said Lizzie loudly. I nodded happily. "AH!!!" She screamed as we hugged and jumped up and down.

"Hey Gordo!" I said as I broke away from Lizzie and ran to hug him. He hugged back and smiled.

"Hey Miranda!" He said.

"Oh my gosh Miranda I totally forgot you were in Mexico!" Said Lizzie.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked them.

"I can't believe I forgot to call you and tell you! My parents won a trip for five to Mexico and we brought Gordo with us!" She said happily. I smiled.

"That's so awesome! Now onto that intense kiss I just witnessed…Dare I say Lizzie and Gordo have finally gotten together?" I asked hoping.

"Yea we did." Said Gordo softly. I screamed again.

"AH!!!!!! MY GOD IT TOOK YOU GUYS LONG ENOUGH!!!!! I'm so happy for you two! How long has it been?"

"Like two weeks." Replied Lizzie.

"That's so cool."

"Thanks." Said Gordo. I smiled.

"Miranda this is so great, now we can hang out together!" Lizzie gushed.

"Oh my God. We can't," I said sadly, "I'm leaving for another part of Mexico tomorrow to visit other relatives." 

"Aw. Oh my gosh! We haven't seen you in so long and now you have to go? This sucks!" Groaned Lizzie.

"Majorly." Added Gordo.

"Well here's the phone number for where I'll be, call me okay?" I said handing Lizzie a piece of paper with the number.

"I promise." Said Lizzie.

"I have to go you guys. Talk to you soon." I said hugging Lizzie, then Gordo and turning in the other direction. Why do all great things have to be ruined?

*END OF MIRANDA P.O.V*

****A/N: Hey guys!! Guess who's back? Back again? Girlie's back! Tell a friend! LMAO!!!! Yessery I have returned! Hope you guys liked this chapter I had a blast writing it…just enough fluff and Mirandaness! LOL! Sorry I didn't update this story sooner I got back Sunday and I updated my other story then I had soccer on Monday and tonight and uh my life's been crazy! I go back to school on Tuesday! YUCK!:P I hate school! LOL don't we all? Anyways thanks to all my reviewers! I even got reviews while I was on my trip!! You guys rock man! Thanks again and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!!!!! Until next time: Luv y'all mwa xoxo


	33. Bye Mexico

**CHAPTER 33-Bye Mexico**

After Gordo and Lizzie saw Miranda that day they were closer than ever. They no longer had to worry if Miranda approved or not so they knew everything was okay. They also didn't have to hide from Lizzie's parents anymore since they knew. Their time in Mexico went by really fast and it was their last day there. They had spent days at the beach, on the boardwalk, seeing shows and sites and now they had one day left. They had just come back from lunch with the gang and were relaxing in their hotel room.

"I can't believe this is our last day here." Said Lizzie to Gordo as she plopped down on her bed.

"I know, the time went by so fast." He agreed.

"Its too bad we didn't get to spend any time with Miranda."

"Yea, that would've been cool." Said Gordo as he went over and sat next to Lizzie on her bed. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Mmm hi." Said Lizzie turning her head to look at him. She smiled.

"Hi." He said back with a grin. They then shared a soft kiss. Once they pulled away Lizzie lay her head on Gordo's shoulder.

"Gordo I have an idea." Said Lizzie suddenly.

"Okay what is it?" He asked. She turned around so that she was facing him on the bed, one leg swung over the edge.

"Tonight is our last night right?"

"Yes, I think we established that already." Joked Gordo. Lizzie playfully swat his arm.

"Listen. I think we should make the most of it. So, tonight once my parents are asleep we sneak out and go to the beach! What do you think?" Her eyes were wide with excitement.

"I'm sorry, did I just hear right? Lizzie McGuire suggested we sneak out?" Lizzie laughed.

"Yea! So you want to?"

"Yea I want to! What time should we do this?" He asked her. She grinned.

"Like 11pm, when no one's on the beach." Gordo nodded.

"Good plan. So we're sneaking out?"

"We're sneaking out." Replied Lizzie as she leaned forward and gave Gordo a kiss.

After dinner that night Lizzie and Gordo went back to their room as usual. It was only 8:00 so they decided to watch a movie before they went to the beach. Harry Potter was on PPV and it was Lizzie's favourite so they watched it. Since it was 3 hours long it was 11:00 by the time they finished.

"Ah Gordo its 11! Lets get ready!" Gordo smiled at how excited Lizzie was about this whole thing.

"Okay you go get changed first." He replied.

"Okay!" She said dashing into the washroom with her swimsuit. When she came out Gordo's mouth dropped. She was gorgeous as usual.

"Ready Gordo?" She asked. He nodded. He already had his swimsuit on.

They quietly stepped out of the hotel room and took the elevator down. Once they got to the beach Lizzie dropped her things and ran towards the water. Gordo followed and jumped in after her. They had a blast splashing each other and swimming around. After about a half hour in the water both got out and headed for their towels. Lizzie lay on her back and Gordo lay beside her on his side facing her.

"See Gordo? That was fun!"

"Yea it was fun Liz."

"This trip has been so great."

"Yea especially since I was on it with you." Replied Gordo. Lizzie looked at him they gazed off into the ocean.

"Liz what's wrong?"

"Nothing Gordo you're just so amazing sometimes I don't know how I got so lucky." Gordo broke out in a huge grin.

"I love you Liz." He said in a whisper, his face slowly nearing hers.

"I love you too." She replied softly just as their lips touched. They shared the most passionate kiss either had ever had. Lizzie was still lying on her back and Gordo had scooted closer to her on his side. She had her arms wrapped around his neck and he had one arm holding himself up and the other placed gently on her waist. Their kiss intensified as the moments went on. Gordo began softly rubbing her back. They kissed for a few more moments before Lizzie pulled away.

"Gordo." She said softly. He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Yea?"

"As much as a I love this we need to stop before anything happens. We're 14 Gordo."

"You're right Liz. Guess we both got carried away huh?" She nodded and smiled.

"We should get back to the hotel," said Lizzie looking at her watch, "it's just after midnight and I'm kind of tired."

"Yea same here. Lets go." Said Gordo as they both gathered their things.

"Bye Mexico." Said Lizzie softly as her and Gordo walked back to the hotel hand in hand.

****A/N: Hey everyone! I AM SOOOOOOOOO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED SOONER!! I had major writer's block when it came to this story but I'm back and I hope you guys liked it!! I plan on ending it soon since its been going for so long. I think I might end it once they graduate junior high since  they're doing that soon. Then I was thinking of doing a sequel to it when theyre in high school. Lemme know if you guys want that. Well that's it for now! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! And for all you Canadians HAPPY THANKSGIVING!! Until next time luv y'all mwa xoxo


End file.
